Masterless
by halowenjo
Summary: When the YGGDRASIL servers shut down, instead of being transported to a new world Momonga disappeared like the rest of the Supreme Beings. Leaving the guardians of Nazarick to fend for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Momonga sat on the luxurious throne, waiting for the final deadline to occur. The popular DMMO-RPG YGGDRASIL was finally coming to an end. He looked on at the butler and women before him, all in kneeling position.

"So this is what it's all come to huh?" he muttered to himself, looking at the timer in his HUD that slowly counted towards midnight, the end of The Great Tomb of Nazarick. All the hard work him and his guild-members had done would end.

23:59:00

The woman kneeling beside Momonga, the NPC known as Albedo was the creation of his guild mate Tabula Smaragdina. He felt guilty having altered her settings, although the game was coming to an end he still felt he had defiled his friends creation after adding in that she was "completely in love with Momonga".

As the last seconds counted down to server shutdown Momonga closed his eyes, remembering the faces of his guild-mates, waiting for the eventual forced logout.

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

* * *

00:00:00

00:00:01

Albedo felt the heavy pressure that had compelled her head down was lifted.

"Momonga-sama?" she asked raising her head to discover the empty throne. A moment passed before Albedo realized he was gone.

"Momonga-sama!" she cried out in anguish, alerting the still kneeling butler and Pleiades. Albedo collapsed to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing loudly. Sebas knelt at the bottom of the steps in silence, the members of the Pleiades sat behind him, unable to fathom another of their masters disappearance. Silence descended upon the throne room, broken only by the soft crying.

"He's gone" Sebas whispered, letting his arms fall beside him. Momonga had disappeared, just like the rest of the Supreme Beings, despite staying in Nazarick the longest, he too, was gone. Yuri-Alpha, the lead maid huddled her subordinates into a circle, comforting them as they wept.

Demiurge appeared at the end of the throne room, having heard the distressed cry. After seeing the state of Albedo and Sebas he too fell to his knees, wings sprouting out of his back as he transformed into his half-demon form and cried out.

The room fell into silence as Albedo looked up at Demiurge whom had regained his composure, a single tear streaking down his face.

"Sebas" Demiurge called out, stirring the butler.

"Gather the rest of the guardians here"

Sebas nodded, slowly climbing to his feet and hurrying out of the throne room.

"Why did they abandon us?" Albedo whimpered, blowing her nose into her gown. Demiurge could not reply, even he who boasted the highest intelligence within Nazarick was unable to answer that question. When the first Supreme Beings had disappeared, Demiurge had heard the others talking about "quitting", whether they had just moved elsewhere or passed on, Demiurge hoped it was not the latter. But judging by their late master Momonga's expression whenever a Supreme Being disappeared, he could only fear the worst.

Demiurge crouched down next to Albedo, resting a hand on her shoulder as she broke down again.

"He stayed with us until the end, why did he have to leave now?" she cried out, gripping the throne as if it would bring her master back. The rest of the guardians filed into the throne room, alerted by the empty throne and the state of Albedo they feared the worst. Cocytus followed by Shalltear approached the weeping overseer. Aura and Mare arrived last. Apart from three, the rest had gathered in the throne room.

Demiurge rose from his crouching position to greet the rest of the guardians who shuffled into the room in solemn silence.

"As you may or may not be aware, The last Supreme Being, Momonga-sama is gone"

Demiurge avoided using the word 'died', partly because he was unsure if an undead was even able to die, and it was better to give the floor guardians some hope.

Shalltear calmly sat on the other side of the throne to Albedo before breaking down. Aura and Mare followed by collapsing to the ground, unable to even cry. Cocytus remained unchanged, however the atmosphere around him grew much colder. Demiurge looked on at the sad sight before him, it took almost all of his willpower to remain in control of his emotions, wishing for nothing more than to join the other guardians as they mourned the loss of the last of the Supreme Beings.

"Where did it go wrong?" Shalltear mumbled, nobody was able to respond.

"Was it because of us?" Albedo added. Still no response. Their situation seemed hopeless, no longer able to depend on the orders of the Supreme Beings. The two dark elf twins lay motionless on the ground like corpses, none of their usual enthusiasm present.

Demiurge racked his brain for any kind of indication as to what might have happened, whether the Supreme Beings were displeased with the guardians or if they actually had passed away.

"For now, we need to prepare" Demiurge spoke, although his voice was hoarse and broken. The rest of the guardians slowly nodded, barely managing to stand.

"We must maintain the Great Tomb of Nazarick as such that the Supreme Beings may return, wherever they may have gone"

The two twins, shoulders slumped, returned to their floor. Demiurge pulled Cocytus aside.

"We must not leave Shalltear or Albedo alone" he told the giant mantis, Cocytus nodded his head, picking up the small vampire in his arms and carrying her off. Only Demiurge, Sebas, the maids and Albedo remained in the throne room.

"I shall inspect our surroundings" Sebas declared, bringing Demiurge out of his thoughts. Demiurge nodded, watching as Sebas exited, followed by the plethora of maids.

* * *

"Albed-"

"Please. Just leave me alone" Albedo whispered, she appeared to have taken Momonga's disappearance the hardest. He left the throne room, pacing around outside before punching the wall in rage. A small damage indicator popped up showing that he had not damaged the structural integrity. One of the non-combatant maids approached him, afraid there might have been an intrusion. Demiurge breathed in heavily, expelling the air to calm him self down.

"Don't leave Albedo alone in there" he told the maid. After she scurried into the throne room Demiurge began to think.

"I need to find Momongas creation" Demiurge whispered to himself, trying to remember the name of the being that he had created. He could only remember it as the treasure rooms guardian, some kind of doppelganger.

Demiurge stopped, looking at the way out of the 10th floor. The only way for him to be able to access the treasury was via teleportation, with the rings of Ainz Ooal Gown being gone the only other hope he had was the Guardian of the Cherry  
Blossom, the one who controlled teleporting with Nazarick. However, she was located on the 8th floor. The only floor forbidden for other guardians to visit. He would have to find another way in.

However, not knowing her name he would be unable to access the floor. He snatched by one of the homonculus maids that were passing by.

"What is the Guardian of the Cherry Blossoms name?" he asked. The maid smiled, telling the others to continue on.

"Her name is Mikoto, lastborn of the Pleiades." she said, bowing to Demiurge and rejoining the others.

" _Mikoto"_

 _"Yes Demiurge-sama"_ came the reply, her voice was smooth and arousing.

" _I require teleportation to the treasury"_

 _"_ _I'm afraid I cannot do that without the permission of the Supreme Bein-"_

 _"They're all gone."_

Demiurge could hear her gasp and fall to the ground.

" _U-understood"_

The device used to travel between floors glowed a golden color and Demiurge stepped through, flinching at the sudden increase in light. The piles of gold reflected the continual light that sat in the center. A maid appeared behind Demiurge.

He recognized her as CZ2128 Delta or CZ for short.

"Why are you here?" he asked, looking down at the emotionless automaton.

"Mikoto requested I aid you through here" she replied. Demiurge nodded slowly, taking a step towards the entrance.

"You can't go in there" she said, tugging on Demiurges arm. He glared at her coldly.

"Why?" He asked.

"There's a poison trap" she replied nonchalantly, Demiurge sighed asking her to explain more. She told him about the poison toxins that stopped people from entering any deeper.

"I can deactivate it if you get permission from Momonga-sama"

Demiurge flinched, realizing she had not heard the bad news.

"Momonga-sama is gone" he said reluctantly. CZ did not seem to respond, perhaps due to her being an automaton she was not capable of feeling emotion.

"Then you are the next most capable leader, very well, I shall deactivate the trap" she finally said, disappearing without a trace. A minute later she stood inside the treasury, beckoning for Demiurge to follow her. Making his way across the glittering floor they came across the entry to the Mausoleum. CZ spoke the password, gesturing for Demiurge to enter before her. He could feel the power drifting off the walls from the weapons and armour that adorned them. Spears, pikes, katanas, wands, staves, bows. They sat mounted on the wall shining with imbued magic.

Finally Demiurge came across a lounge type area, finding the guardian of the Treasury.

"Pandora's Actor" He called out, having remembered the name.

"He's gone, isn't he" the eggheaded man asked, not even looking over.

"Yes"

"Would you permit me from leaving my post for a while?" The saddened military dressed doppelganger asked, his head drooping low.

Demiurge nodded, moving aside to let Pandora's Actor out.

Opening the entrance to a deeper part of the treasury Demiurge gasped, faced with the golems of the Supreme Beings that lined the wall. He slowly walked through, inspecting the armour and becoming nauseous as he realized they were real.

"This can't be real" he whispered, finally reaching the avatar of his own creator. Ulbert Alain Odle. Unable to stand anymore Demiurge fell to his knees, sucking in the glory of his creator. The weapons and armour were certainly real, and although the golem was only a crude representation of his creator's form. It was undeniable that it radiated with power.

"Are they all… dead?" he asked himself, shivering at the thought of it. He looked to his side, realizing CZ was still with him.

"Nobody can know about this" he said, the maid nodded in response. Surely the sight of this would be the final nail in the coffin for the other guardians. _It's like a tomb_ Demiurge thought. Something struck him as odd however, despite looking through all of the avatars, he could not seem to find one of Momonga.

"Does that mean he's still alive?" Demiurge gasped, looking at the four empty spots that had yet to contain anything. Unaware that the golems had been created and equipped by Momonga himself as a token of remembrance to his guild mates, not as a sign that they were dead. A spark of hope ignited within the demon, perhaps Momonga was still among them, somewhere.

 _We can safely assume he's not on any of the floors we've contacted already. Anything above and including 7 contain no trace of him, the only other floor to check is…_

Victim, was designated as the 8th floor guardian, although Demiurge had never contacted him before. _It would certainly be better than exploring the floor myself._

"CZ2128 Delta contact Victim on the 8th floor and notify him to come to the throne room immediately" Demiurge said, watching as the maid disappeared back down the hallway they had came from. He frowned, afraid at what he might find further in. Yet still he carried on, determined to explore every inch of the facility for any traces of the Supreme Beings, Momonga or elsewise.

Upon exiting the hallway on the other side of the Mausoleum, he came across the last room in Nazarick, where only the strongest of items was held, World Class Items. Even Demiurge was afraid to enter the room, no guardian had entered the room except maybe for Pandora's Actor. Begrudgingly he pushed the door open, a cold chill running down his spine. Only seven items sat in the room, but it felt like thousands. Each items power was incomparable to the rest of the items within the treasury. Although four were missing Demiurge knew where they were and was relieved that the one Momonga had been carrying was mysteriously transported back here after his disappearance. Having confirmed that there was nothing else within the room Demiurge exited quickly, straightening his suit and tie.

* * *

" _Demiurge_ " a voice called out in Demiurges head.

"Sebas?" He replied, hearing an affirmative grunt.

" _We're not in a swamp"_

Demiurges eyes widened, hurrying his pace up to the entrance to the tomb.

"I shall be up shortly" he told the butler, cutting the connection. Sprouting his wings, Demiurge flew over the piles of treasure after exiting the Mausoleum. The maid CZ greeted him, telling him that Victim had arrived in the throne room. Reluctant to keep either guardian waiting, Demiurge notified Sebas he would be delayed. Entering the throne room he noticed the still distraught Albedo clinging onto the fleshy pink fetus tightly.

"egruimeD ,dog doolb eht rof doolB" [I heard the news, Demiurge]

Demiurge nodded, approaching the throne with caution. Albedos eyes cast angrily onto him.

"You must let Victim return to his floor Albedo" he spoke softly, stopping just at the bottom of the steps. She looked at the angelic guardian she had attached herself to and reluctantly let go. Victim floated back into the air. The two of them left the throne room before conversing, passing by the maids shaken by Albedo's anger.

"siht ekil toN" [So he's gone?]

Demiurge only nodded, watching as the fetus vibrated softly.

"How goes the 8th floor?" Demiurged asked.

"ybab eci ecI" [Nothing new]

With nothing else to talk about Victim said farewell, floating back to the 8th floor. Demiurge followed shortly after, having to pass through on his way to the surface.

What Sebas had said was true, no longer surrounded by the usual swamplands the area around The Great Tomb of Nazarick was lush grasslands. No buildings or signs of life in sight. Demiurge spotted Sebas making his way towards him, only one maid behind him.

"I have Narberal and Entoma scouting by air and Lupusregina and Solution on the ground" Sebas said, bowing to Demiurge.

"How far have you gone?" Demiurge asked, looking up at the dark night sky.

"A kilometre radius" Sebas replied, holding a ear to his hand suddenly.

"I'll be there shortly" he whispered, bowing to Demiurge.

"We've discovered a village of humans, not too far away. It seems they are under attack" Sebas declared, reluctant to tell Demiurge.

"Is that so? I assume you wish to aid them?"

Sebas hesitated, looking at the dangerous glint in Demiurges eyes.

"That would be correct." Sebas replied. Demiurge looked past Sebas at the maid behind him, Yuri did not seem phased by Demiurge, nor seemed eager to assist the village.

"Well, I am no Supreme Being so I cannot order you to stay here. Go" Demiurge sighed, waving the butler away. Sebas bowed again, dashing in the opposite direction of the tomb. Yuri followed behind him. A scream sounded from the tomb alerting Demiurge.

It was Albedo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews guys.

In response to one of the reviews, yes, Sebas is pretty much the only one who advocates to protect the humans, Yuri and to some degree Nigredo are displeased when it comes to their slaughter, though they don't seem to actively argue for their survival. Lupusregina is a weird case as she seems to enjoy humans for the mere fact of toying with them.

* * *

Albedo sat alone on the cold floor next to the vacant seat, her sunken eyes looking at the throne for any kind of detail she might have been missing. _He… He can't be gone._ Albedo thought, scraping at the carpet beneath her. The last of the Supreme Beings, no, the ONLY Supreme Being. The rest were beneath him, her beloved Momonga. Who would dare to take him from her, she would slaughter the ones responsible.

Her eyes cuts across the room as one of the maids entered, visibly trembling as she bowed.

"Demiurge-sama has sai-"

"Get. OUT!" Albedo screamed at the maids, terrifying them. One of them fainted on the floor, escorted out by the others. Her limbs working against her, Albedo managed to stand on her feet using the throne as support.

"Mo-Momonga-sama must be in his room" her voice quivered, the wings on her lower back twitching. Limping her way across the carpeted floor and into the Supreme Beings quarters she found Momongas. Even upon reaching his empty room she collapsed into his bed, squirming in the cold covers.

"I'll wait here for Momonga-sama" she said, smiling amidst the tears that collected on the pillow beneath her. She fell asleep, hoping to wake up and have it all be a dream.

* * *

Albedo awoke in a cold sweat, her eyes adjusting to the dark room around her. A figure stood beside the bed.

"Momonga-sama!" she cried out, the figure froze up, holding a hand up.

"Albedo-sama" the voice called out, it was not masculine. Albedo frowned, her eyes glinting as she tackled the shadow to the ground.

"What did you do with Momonga-sama!" she screamed, wrapping her hands around its neck. One of the other maids ran into the room, turning the light on to see Albedo strangling the maid beneath her.

"Albedo-sama!" she called out, worried she might kill the maid. Realizing what she was doing Albedo let go, her shoulders trembling.

"Where is he!" she shouted at them. The maid on the ground was unconscious, the maid still standing, not wanting to anger the overseer tried to calm her down.

"Albedo-sama please calm yourself" Albedo choked up, moving off the maid and slumping against the wall. The other maid quickly dragged her unconscious partner out of harm's way.

"Ni-Nigredo could find him" Albedo whispered to herself, standing unsteadily again as she made her way to the Frozen Prison that held her elder sister.

* * *

Shivering in the cold air that wrapped around her body Albedo pushed open the entrance to the prison, carrying only a small doll with her. Various undead walked the hall, looking at her with disinterest. Momongas creations, she wanted to destroy them out of pure jealousy. Why couldn't her beloved Momonga have created her?

She came across the bolted door that led to her Sister, such protection was necessary as Nigredo was completely insane. Having been programmed that way by the Horror loving Tabula Smaragdina. Albedo pushed open the door, the sounds of crying babies escaping as soon as it budged even a bit. Carrion Babies littered the walls and floors, also created by Tabula. Determining the intrusion into her cell Nigredo's eyes snapped to the entrance, leaping at the door.

"My baby, My baby, My baby!" she screamed, travelling towards Albedo at a great speed with a pair of scissors in her hand. Albedo, too exhausted to deal with her sisters bullshit held out the baby doll in front of her, stopping the crazed lunatic in her steps.

"My baby!" Nigredo cried out, her hair parting to show the mass of muscles that made up her face, the lack of skin making it hard to see the smile on her face.

"Albedo! What can I do for you? she asked, having stored the baby doll into its pram.

"Y-you need to find Momonga-sama" she croaked, still shivering in the cold. Nigredo frowned, putting her hand around her younger sister's shoulder and seating her down.

"Is he?" Nigredo started, closing her mouth as Albedo glared at her. Nigredo took out a pristine looking mirror, unaffected by the cold air.

"I shall scour the entire planet" Nigredo assured her sister. However, only having just started her search something seemed off.

"Albedo, I've heard that Nazarick is supposed to be in a swamplands, right?" Nigredo asked, the muscles on her face indicating a frown. Albedo sniffled, nodding and looking at the mirror that shone brightly, depicting fields of grass. The sisters looked at each other, then back to the mirror.

"Where are we?" Nigredo whispered, manipulating the mirror the explore more.

Nigredo peered deeper into the mirror, curious as to what new surroundings the Great Tomb of Nazarick had found itself in.

 _Humans_ Nigredo thought, seeing the small village pop up on the screen. Making sure Albedo hadn't seen it she quickly switched to the left, seeing a floating figure pop up.

"Entoma" Albedo said, noticing the large insect attached to the figures back that allowed her to fly. Nigredo nodded moving around before closing the mirror again.

"I'll continue the search, get some rest" Nigredo said, laying her forehead on Albedos.

"I can't sleep until we find him" Albedo responded, putting on a fake smile for her elder sister. Nigredo saw through it, but was happy that Albedo hadn't completely fallen apart. Albedo stood up from the frozen bench, leaving her sister in the darkness of her prison cell.

* * *

Sebas hurried across the grasslands. A thick forest bordered on the edge of what appeared to be a dirt track, covered in weeds and branches, it did not seem to be very well maintained. He could hear the sounds of screaming as the buildings of the village came into sight. The scream however, did not appear to come from within the village. Not too deep into the forest he could make out the sounds of clanking armour. Judging by the smoke that rose from a majority of the buildings Sebas could determine that the village was under attack.

"Yuri" he said through gritted teeth. The lead maid bowed, awaiting orders.

"Find the ones in the forest and bring them to the village" without another word Sebas ran headfirst towards the village, leaving Yuri to enter the forest. Yuri entered cautiously, pushing aside the branches and thorns that scraped against her clothing. Normal maid clothing would've gotten caught in such thick brush but the maid appearance Yuri was wearing had been created using an extremely high quality material and would not snag on anything.

"You little-" Yuri heard a man call out followed by another scream. Entering a small clearing in the forest she came across an armoured knight standing over two children, ready to bring his sword down. Yuri smashed her fists together, drawing the attention of the knight, a second knight exited from a small building behind them.

"A maid?" the knight questioned, turning his sword to the intruder.

"She's a good lookin' one at that" the knight who had exited said, whistling softly. Yuri smiled at the men, walking slowly towards them.

"You wouldn't want to get hurt now would you little lady" the knight who had attacked the two girls chuckled, holding pointing the sword at her. Yuri did not stop, entering into the knights lunging range. Yet he did not attack, merely leering at her lecherously.

"She's got some weird gloves on" the other knight noticed, only it was too late. Yuri struck quickly, slamming her fist into the chestplate of the knight. He was sent flying backwards, colliding with the tree and falling to the ground unconscious. The chest plate he was wearing was fully dented in the shape of Yuri's fist. The other knight was frozen on the spot, unable to believe that a mere maid had done this.

"Who sent you!" he yelled, slowly backing away. Yuri adjusted the glasses on her face, smiling at the knight. In a flash he was gone, sent flying into the house behind him. The wall he hit was not strong and the building collapsed in on top of him. Yuri clicked her tongue, disappointed at having ruined the structure. The smell of ammonia filled the air as Yuri realized the little girls on the ground had wet themselves. She sighed, crouching down beside them. The older one tightened her grip on the child.

"You can take me, just let my sister go" she heard her plea. The wound on the older sister's back was deep, the gash caused by the sword bleeding out. She would require healing, something that Yuri was unable to assist with.

"Come children, I will bring you to safety" Yuri spoke softly as to calm their nerves, they looked up at her fearfully. With no other choice she picked them both up under each of her arms.

"No please we can't go back to the village!" they yelled, flailing around in her grip. The older one quickly passed out from the blood she had lost while the younger sister grew worried.

"I won't harm you little ones" she assured the younger sister, smiling down at her.

* * *

Sebas stood behind one of the huts, peering around the corner at the group of villagers that had been gathered in the village square. Four knights surrounded them, the rest slaughtering the populace that had managed to escape.

"Can we just kill them and be done with it" one of the knights muttered, cleaning blood off onto the cloth of a villager he had killed. Seba frowned, pulling down out the cufflinks on his shirt and rolling his sleeves up. Things were going to get messy.

"Oi, old man" a knight from behind Sebas called out, readying his sword. Sebas sprang to action, gripping the helmet of the knight and crushing it, destroying the man's skull inside. The knight dropped to the ground like a puppet with their strings cut. Stepping over the body Sebas strolled into the square, watching as the knights turned towards him. Signalling with his fingers from them to come the knights circled around him. It appeared that they were not amateurs.

Regardless of the encirclement Sebas remained still, waiting for them to make a move. At once the knights charged, lunging and striking overhead with their swords. Sebas dodged the first lunge aimed at him, grabbing the sword and pulling the man in before slamming his elbow into the visor. An overhead strike aimed at his head was blocked by his other hand and Sebas kicked the knight in the chest, sending the man flying backwards. The last two knights faltered with their attack and Sebas threw them together, metal clashing as the two fell to the ground.

The other knights in the square were frozen in placed, disbelieving that four of their comrades were defeated in quick succession. Sebas cracked the knuckles on his right fist, furrowing his eyebrows and bee lining towards the remaining knights. Two of the men had dropped their swords, rushing past the buildings to escape. One of the last two standing was quivering, barely able to even hold his sword.

"Protect me!" he yelled to the other knight, turning his head to look at his comrade.

"I'll give you 200 gold!" he shouted, unable to move as Sebas approached.

"500 go-" the knights head was sent flying, landing at the feet of the other. The decapitated body in front of Sebas slumped forwards. Stepping out of the way, Sebas avoided it as it landed on the ground, blood from the neck stump flooding onto the ground.

The last knight readied his sword, holding the weapon with both hands to stabilize the trembling that racked his body. Sebas, wanting to end the fight quickly did not allow his opponent to attack, instead knocking the sword to the ground and kicking the knight to the side, his body flew into the water tower, causing the structure to lurch unsteadily. Luckily it did not fall over.

"May I ask your name sir?" one of the villagers asked, an older gentleman. The way the others looked at him Sebas determined him to be the leader.

"I am Sebas Tian, a loyal subject of the Supreme Beings" He bowed to the villagers, alleviating their worries. The female villagers blushed, never having seen a man of such stature before.

"May I ask why a man of your standing is in such a lowly village?" the man asked, scolded by a woman behind him for asking too many questions. Sebas smiled, hearing the sighs of women behind them.

"We were merely passing through" He assured them. The villagers looked around.

"I don't see anyone el-"

"Sebas-sama" Yuri called out, entering between two of the buildings. She threw the two guards who had escaped into the square and appeared to be carrying two small girls under her arms.

"Enri! Nemu!" the village chief shouted, Yuri looked down at the children in her arms.

"So they do have names" she muttered, bringing them over to where everyone was gathered. Laying the children down carefully a gasp sounded from the crowd at the wound.

"We don't have the healing capacity to care for her" the chief said softly, looking over at the robed man who lay slumped against a building across the square. The monk who had been staying at the village and was capable for 1st level healing spells was dead. Sebas nodded, turning away from the crowd for a second.

" _Solution"_

" _Yes Sebas-sama"_ he heard her respond, the voice carrying no emotion.

" _Head to my location immediately"_

" _Yes Sebas-sama"_

He cut off the connection with the maid, frowning at the situation. Solution would require Entoma to determine his location, meaning the two maids would arrive shortly. The problem that arose was the attitude of Solution and Entoma towards humans. Only Sebas, Yuri and potentially Lupusregina acknowledged humans. To the other two maids, they were only a source of food.

Some of the men gathered in the crowd gasped at Yuri, unable to believe the beauty before them. Sebas knelt down before the two village girls, pouring some of his Ki into the injured one. Although the wound seemed to stop bleeding, proper healing from Solution would be required.

A buzzing sound entered Sebas hearing, looking up at the sky he could see Entoma carrying Solution with her just outside the village. Sebas went out to greet them as they landed.

The two maids bowed, glancing at the humans behind Sebas and licking their lips.

"You are not to harm or eat any of the villagers" Sebas warned them, avoiding the urge to flinch at the disappointed look the maids had on their faces.

"Yes Sebas-sama" they said in unison, Sebas frowned, but was nonetheless happy that they agreed.

"Solution I require your healing" he said, gesturing for the maid to follow him. Entoma chittered beside her.

"Stay here on guard Entoma, notify me if anyone approaches"

Entoma bowed deeply, summoning an insect onto her arm.

Sebas headed back into the village with Solution in tow. The villagers gasped, not believing that there was yet another beauty in their midst. Solution suppressed her urge to slaughter the lot of them, putting on a cold smile and following Sebas to the children that were laying on the ground. He gestured to the wound on Enris, smiling at the younger sister who looked up at Solution in awe. She knelt down beside Enri, covering the wound with her hand and casting a healing spell. The wound skin split by the sword mended back together and the blood that had stained her clothing disappeared. When Solution removed her hand there was no trace of the wound. With the girl still unconscious the village chief slid his hands underneath her, lifting her up.

"Thank you" he said, carrying the girl into the closest building. The rest of the villagers still sat in the square, staring up at their noble saviors. The village chief returned from the house, bowing down in front of Sebas.

"Thank you for saving our village" he said, followed by the chorus of thank you's from the other villagers. Sebas bowed his head politely, following the village chief as he asked to talk in a more comfortable place.

The woman whom Sebas believed to be the chief's wife placed a cup of tea in front of him. Sebas could tell it was nothing special, but he appreciated the gesture. Having commanded Solution to stay with Entoma and sending Yuri to watch over them meant Sebas was alone.

"What can we do to repay you?" the village chief asked, worried about what kind of reward their savior would ask for. Carne was a very poor village, surviving just off the wheat that they grew for themselves. They paid the taxes asked by the kingdom and live peacefully, that is, until knights attacked.

"All I require is information, I do not know of these lands" Sebas replied, sitting in the chair with his back straight. The village chief sighed in relief, they did not contain anywhere near the amounts of funds someone of Sebas calibre would require for hire.

"This is the village of Carne, we are apart of the Re-Estize Kingdom. The knights who attacked are part of The Empire, though I am not sure of their reasons. This village does not hold any strategic importance in the war, nor are we rich enough to consider a viable raiding target"

Sebas nodded, he had not heard any of the names listed. It appeared they were no longer apart of the world that they had once lived in.

"Do you have any maps you might be able to lend us?" Sebas asked, curious to see this world on paper. The village chief shook his head, the village was too poor to afford a map.

"Sir!" a voice called from outside the hut, a young boy barely over the age of 14 appeared at the door.

 _"A group of knights approach"_ Sebas heard Entoma message him.

* * *

Demiurge hurried back down into the tomb, heading towards the throne room where he assumed Albedo would be. _What's happened now_. He thought, any more problems were going to hinder the functionality of the tomb even further.

Dashing through floors and past the hordes of guardians on each floor he made it to the throne room, pushing the doors open bright red fire flickered in the corner of his vision.

Albedo sat in the center of the room, watching on as the maids threw buckets of water at the burning flags. The flames continued burning unaffected by the water that washed over the flags.

"Do something Demiurge!" Albedo screamed at him, tears streaking down her face. It was hopeless, the flames that had engulfed all 41 flags of the Supreme Beings were unaffected by water or magic. Demiurge noticed that Momongas flag was missing, looking at Albedo to realize she was holding it. A moment later his flag burst into flames as well. Albedo continued to hug it, screaming for it stop. The flames did not seem to hurt her on a physical level at least.

When all the flags had turned to ash and burnt to the ground the two guardians stood in the center as the maids huddled together, fearful of the wrath that would emerge from Albedo. The overseer of the guardians remained silent however, grasping at the ash that tumbled from her hands and disappeared into nothing.

"Momonga… sama" she bawled, trying to keep the ashes from disappearing. Even she was unable to stop it as all of the ashes slowly faded away. Demiurge looked at the pile of ash under where his creators flag it too had begun to disappear. He repressed the anger that built up inside of him.

"What happened" he asked, a message from Aura interrupting him.

" _Demiurge, you need to come to the Arena"_ she said, her voice shaky.

"What's happening?" he asked, looking out the throne room as a loud groan bounded off the walls.

" _The golems aren't responding"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

This chapter was a bit more of a struggle to finish. I don't think I'll be continuing with a chapter every day for much longer as I get burnt out quicker, I'll try and at least have them coming out once a week (They will probably be longer if that's the case)

Aside from that, thank you for the reviews, it helps to motivate me to write more.

* * *

Sebas stood up from the chair, hurrying outside of the hut to where the maids had gathered. He noticed that Narberal and Lupusregina had also appeared. Sebas looked ahead of where the knights were pointing, squinting to see the line of cavalry that were approaching. They did not look like the previous knights however, more like a rag-tag mercenary group. Some of them wore plate armor, others had leather. They held bows and swords and spears, not one of them looking like the other. The village chief came to stand beside Sebas.

"We shall handle this" Sebas assured the chief, standing with his hands behind his back. The group of knights slowed down, one of the men in the centre dismounting to greet them.

"Greetings, I am Gazef Stronoff, Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, my knights and I have been patrolling this area to defend against group of Empire knights that have been spotted." He gave a slight bow, waiting for a response.

"My name is Sebas Tian" Sebas greeted him with a smile, standing quietly as the village chief and warrior captain conversed.

Gazef turned to Sebas, bowing very low to the ground.

"I thank you for saving these villagers where I was not able to" Sebas nodded, holding a hand across his stomach and bowing in return.

"I assume you wish for some kind of payment for your services?" Gazef asked.

"If the road is harsh, it is only natural to take your sword and help" said Sebas, quoting his creator Touch Me.

Gazef nodded, taking the words to heart.

"Sir!" one of the men in the back of Gazef's group called out, drawing everybody's attention.

"There seems to be another group of men surrounding the village"

Gazef excused himself, walking through the horses until he stood next to the man who had called out. The surrounding men wore robes and were equally spaced around them. Something shone in the light above them. _Angels_. Gazef clicked his tongue, only one faction would be able to bring this many magic casters to the field. The Slane Theocracy. The question was why, this many magic casters was a lot to commit to just attack a small village. Gazef looked over at Sebas, frowning at the maids behind him. One on the end looked out of place, her hair was unnatural and she seemed to be talking to an insect on her arm. Perhaps they were after Sebas, if that was the case he needed him to leave the village, without angering him.

"Sebas" Gazef called out whilst walking back, drawing the butlers attention away from the magic casters.

"Are they here for you?" Gazef asked.

"We are not from these lands, I have never had contact with these magic casters before. I doubt they are aware of our existence" Sebas replied, looking back over at the circle of angels.

"Then they're here for me" Gazef sighed, realizing that it was indeed a trap. Normally he wouldn't have been worried, but the fact that he was without his proper equipment…

 _Of course._ He thought. The Kingdom's nobility had to have had a hand in this, having hated Gazef for being a commoner despite rising through the ranks they had forbidden him to take the Kingdom's treasures on this expedition. They wanted him dead. Gazef looked over at Sebas, although the man did not look like a fighter, nor did the maids beside him, he believed that Sebas was hiding something. Perhaps he might be useful.

"Sebas, could I interest you in a deal?" Gazef smiled, calling his horse to him.

"I would like to hire your services for this fight" Gazef flicked a golden coin to Sebas who caught it, looking down at the strange currency. It was not the same as the gold Nazarick contained.

"Each of us will require additional payment." Sebas said, deciding that it might be a good idea to raise funds.

"If possible I'd like to hire all of you then. The enemy is not to be underestimated." Gazef decided, holding his hand out for Sebas.

"We'll decide on the amount later" Gazef added as he shook hands, turning to his horse and mounting up.

"I hope that you will cover my flank"

"That won't be necessary" Sebas interrupted, bowing before the Warrior Captain and gesturing for the maids to follow him. Gazef did not argue, curious to see the true power of this group.

"I shall still follow behind, I do not wish to be completely useless." Gazef said, yelling at his men to get ready. Sebas nodded, beginning the slow advance towards the line of magic casters.

" _Sebas"_ a message came through.

"Yes Demiurge" he replied.

" _Return immediately."_ The voice sounded worried. The connection cut off before he could continue.

"Pleiades, end this quickly" he ordered, dashing forward and leaving the knights behind him stunned at his speed.

* * *

" _I've tried ordering them to stand down but they won't lis-"_ the connection with Aura was cut short.

"Albedo, we're going to the arena." he said. Albedo looked up, ready to scream at him.

"Now!" he yelled at her, shocking her out of grief. She nodded slowly, standing up as the last of the ash disappeared. Another groan could be heard from outside the throne room.

"Maids, go wait inside the quarters" After making sure the maids were hidden Demiurge dragged Albedo by the arm out of the throne room, cautiously walking up the stairs to the meeting room. Demiurges greatest fear had came true. The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown was gone. Although Momonga had it with him when he disappeared, he had hoped it had returned to where it was originally. With the staff gone and the flags burnt there was only one possible reason.

The guild of Ainz Ooal Gown had been disbanded.

Demiurge noticed weird glyphs appearing on the table, although he would have liked to investigate, they needed to gather the guardians somewhere safe. The core worry of Demiurge sprouted from the 8th floor. A floor that was not safe to anyone but Victim.

"Victim" Demiurge called out, waiting for the connection.

" _Yes Demiurge?"_ he sighed in relief, looking around to make sure they were no threats in the immediate area.

"We've lost control of the defence systems, we should assume that the automated systems are going to treat us as intruders"

" _Shit"_

Demiurge had not heard Victim swear before, not that it really mattered.

"How is… she?" Demiurge asked reluctantly.

" _Unless she's activated, we'll be fine"_

Demiurge sighed in relief, thanking Victim before severing the connection. They would have to retrieve him from the 8th floor somehow.

"Shalltear" Demiurge tried next, attempting to connect to the first three floors guardian. Having her ability to use [Gate] would greatly increase their mobility. It seemed she was not responding.

"Cocytus" Demiurge hoped he would respond.

" _Yes. Demiurge."_

"Take Shalltear and meet me on the 6th floor inside the arena." Demiurge closed the message, dragging Albedo out of the meeting room and making their way to the arena.

* * *

Aura rolled to the left quickly, forcibly severing the message she had been trying to send to Demiurge, at least she had got some information through to him. The golem in front of her raised another of its fists, bringing it down and expelling a cloud of dust into the air. The gem that sat in the center of its chest was shining red, a sign that intruders were near. Only this time, Aura and Mare were being classified as the intruders. Aura looked over to see her brother summoning vines to restrict the golems movement.

The second golem that had risen to challenge began to slowly lumber over to her, its size much larger than the previous. Aura sighed, leaping up onto Fenny and dashing underneath its legs, wrapping her whip around its foot along the way. With a strength not befitting her small stature she pulled the whip with her, causing the golem to fall over. Aura reigned her pet in, pushing it into the direction of her brother.

"Mare!" she called out, scaring him. Aura grasped his hand as she rode past, flinging him behind her, he only barely managed to hold on, grasping tightly to her clothing. With two golems disabled the last one began to charge. Aura whistled loudly, a loud screech sounded from outside the arena. A large shadow was cast overhead, her pet dragon had arrived. Dive bombing the golem, the dragon pushed it into the ground, perching on its fallen body. A gate opened in the front of the dragon. Cocytus emerged, followed by Shalltear and a few vampire brides.

"Cocytus!" Aura shouted, stopping the wolf in front of him. Behind them, Demiurge and Albedo appeared at the entrance of the arena.

"Demiurge. What. Is. Going. On" Cocytus asked, hefting the large katana in his hand.

"Ainz Ooal Gown has been disbanded" Demiurge said, the rest of the guardians looking at him in disbelief.

"It would explain the golems behaviour" Aura huffed, slumping against Fenny. The rest of the guardians stood on guard, weary of any other defence mechanisms that may attack.

"W-what do we do?" Mare asked, both of his hands clenched tightly around his gnarled wooden staff.

"We need to get everyone to safety. Especially if Gargantua isn't under control" said Demiurge, the other guardians nodded in approval.

"Cocytus, retrieve Nigredo and Neuronist from your floor and come back here, Shalltear and I shall retrieve Victim, Aura and Mare find Titus and bring him to the meeting room."

Cocytus lumbered out of the arena and out of sight. Shalltear created a portal for Aura and Mare to travel through. Another portal was created to the round table which Albedo took to await the rest.

"Are you ready?" Demiurge asked, worried about the 8th floors state. Shalltear nodded, the bags under her eyes showing she was tired. The loss of Momonga and her constant casting of [Gate] were affecting her health. The last gate was opened, both the guardians stepped through into unseen territory. The 8th floor.

The room around them was dark, not even Demiurges vision could see properly.

"birc ym si htoripeS" [Welcome to Sepiroth]

Torches on the wall lit up, revealing the floating angelic fetus in front of them.

"Has anything happened?"

"miJ daed s'eH" [Nothing big]

Demiurge nodded, gesturing at the [Gate] behind them. Victim floated past, disappearing into the black portal. Shalltear looked quite weak so he placed an arm underneath her knees and back and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. She smiled, silently thanking Demiurge before falling asleep. Demiurge's eyesight adjusted to the change in light as they entered back into the arena. A few minutes later Cocytus appeared, the grotesque looking brain eater on one side and Albedo's sister on the other.

"Shalltear" Demiurge whispered, shaking the unconscious girl in his arms. Her eyes opened, bloodshot and tired.

"We just need one more portal to the meeting room" She frowned, using the last of her mana to cast another [Gate] before falling back asleep in Demiurges arms. Cocytus, Nigredo and Neuronist went in first followed by Demiurge and Victim.

Entering into the large room Demiurge spotted Titus flanked by the two dark elves and the sulking Albedo in the corner.

* * *

Sebas felt the wind rushing past as the butler and six maids rushed at the magic casters, something was happening in Nazarick, they did not have the luxury of waiting for the enemy to attack. Sebas spotted one of the magic casters with a significantly larger Angel than what the others had summoned behind him.

"Capture as many alive for questioning as possible"

Commander Nigun of the Sunlight Scripture stood watching as six maids and a butler rushed towards them.

"What kind of joke is this?" he muttered to himself.

"Kill them." he ordered, watching as the Angels rushed forward to kill the enemy.

Sebas slid underneath the closest swords, leaping into air and sending the angels barreling into each other. Beelining for the commander he saw the disbelief on their faces. The large Angel moved forward, preparing to charge. The line of maids crashed into the magic casters simultaneously, some casters dying instantly and others losing limbs. Before the summoned Angel could attack it was assaulted by flying insects, digging deep under its armour and attacking it directly. Nigun looked up at the angel above him, only looking back down when he realized the butler was before him. Sebas threw himself forward, headbutting the magic caster into the ground.

The battle was over, all of the magic casters were either unconscious or dead. Gazef grimaced, resisting the urge to run from such power. Just who were these mysterious people? Just as quickly as he had met them they had disappeared again.

"Where did they go?" the man next to Gazef whispered.

Sebas hurried into the treeline, the unconscious Commander under his arm. The maids behind him also had men under their arms. Lupus was casting invisibility on the area to hide them from the villagers and knights.

"We're returning to Nazarick immediately"

The maids behind Sebas grew worried at his tone, something was definitely wrong.

* * *

All but Sebas and the maids had gathered in the meeting room. It was the first time that many of them had been here before, and the first time that this many guardians had ever been gathered together in one place.

"Demiurge" Titus called out, his skeletal finger beckoning him over.

"Have these glyphs always been here?" he asked, gesturing at the glowing runes that were carved into the table.

"I don't think so, although I must apologize, I have never been inside this room before so I do not know" said Demiurge, looking around the room. Few decorations hung off the wall, the table in the center being the only real reason for the room to exist.

Titus nodded, walking over to inspect the table. The door to the meeting room opened, Sebas the members of the Pleiades entered.

"Now. Let us begin"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Not going to lie, I'd completely forgotten about Pandora's Actor. I originally was going to write a short story for him but I uploaded the last chapter at 3am so I decided against it, thus he didn't end up in the room when he was supposed to be.

* * *

Gazef Stronoff, the strongest man in the Kingdom, Warrior Captain, user of Martial Arts and holder of the Kingdom's five treasures, was nothing in comparison to the power he had seen. Although the butler and his maids had already disappeared, he couldn't get the images of their faces out of his head. The Sunlight Scripture, one of the groups under The Slane Theocracy's control were a group of powerful magic casters sent to kill Gazef while he was forced to leave his treasures behind. Strong enough to kill him, these casters had been annihilated in seconds, by maids nonetheless.

"Warrior Captain-dono!" his second in command barked, standing tall with his hand to his forehead in salute. Gazef nodded, walking past the man and into the village chief's hut.

"Ah, welcome" said the chief, gesturing for Gazef to take a seat.

"What can you tell me about the man and women who saved you?" Gazef asked, shifting around on the rough wooden surface. The chief scratched his head, leaning back in his chair.

"They were not in the village for long before you arrived. They said that they were from a far away land and wished to learn about this village and surrounding area. I asked why they were here and they replied that they were just 'passing through'."

Gazef nodded, thanking the chief's wife as she placed a cup of tea on the desk in front of him.

"Did you catch the names of any of the maids?" said Gazef, taking a sip of the boiling water.

The chief looked over to his wife, she shrugged, placing a cup in front of her husband.

"I only caught the name of the blonde one, Solution."

Gazef frowned, it was not a popular name, in fact, it didn't sound like a person's name at all. It didn't give any indication as to where they might be from.

The village chief took something out of his pocket and placed it in front of the Warrior Captain.

"This is one of the cufflinks that the butler, Sebas, had on. I'm not sure if it's of any use."

Gazef picked up the small metal cufflink, turning it over in his hands. It was of a high quality, probably a very rare metal, unique if not expensive. _I wonder if they work for a noble?_ Gazef thought, placing the cufflink back onto the desk.

"I do not wish to be disrespectful to them, please return the cufflink should he return to the village. If I see him first I shall direct him here to collect it" said Gazef, rising from the chair and shaking the chiefs hand.

The men riding back to Re-Estize were silent, following behind the warrior captain, his head deep in thought. Despite their training and military experience, all of them had been useless in the battle at Carne village. None of them could compare to the butler and his maids.

"They were pretty strong, huh?" one of the men muttered.

"But what was with those outfits?" another asked, the men around him chuckling. Gazef smiled, the men were slowly regaining their senses. Gazef decided to stop in E-Rantel for the night, there was no point hurrying back to the capital.

Gazef's horse slowly trotted through the large gate of the city, making its way down one of the lanes to an old friend.

"Long time no see" a voice called out to Gazef, the one he had been looking for.

"Pluton!" Gazef replied, hopping down off the horse to embrace his friend. Pluton was the guildmaster of the Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel.

"How've you been old friend?" said Pluton, clapping the Warrior Captain on the back.

"Old? I think you ought to look in a mirror old man" Gazef chuckled, walking alongside the horse as the two of them made their way to the guild. The cobblestone path was busy and Gazef had to be careful not to trip over or run the horse into anything.

"I heard what happened from some of the survivors" Pluton said with a frown. Gazef grimaced, remembering the state of the villages that were raided before Carne.

"Luckily the village furthest away, Carne, was saved from the slaughter" Gazef admitted, though he didn't look any happier.

Pluton looked over at Gazef, seeing the fire burning in his eyes.

"Aye, we'll have to pay back the Empire when we fight this year"

Gazef wanted to tell him that it wasn't the Empire who did this, that it was the Nobles who had sacrificed the villages in order to try and kill off Gazef. But he couldn't, there would be no point. It would only be dragging Pluton into something that didn't involve him. The fact that the Kingdom's owns nobles tried to kill him would remain a secret. Bringing it up with the King would matter not, the balance of power between the Royals and the Nobles was tense and thin, the King had no power to investigate these things let alone solve them.

Pluton laid a hand on Gazef's shoulder as they stopped in front of the Guild's front door.

"Don't think too hard about it. Tie your horse up in the stable around the back and join me inside for a drink"

Pluton disappeared inside the building, leaving Gazef outside with the horse.

"I wish it was that simple… I really do." Gazed muttered to himself, taking the horse around the corner and tying it to a post with the other horses. He placed a trough of food and water in front of it, patting its nose before entering the building through the side.

The increase in noise from the outside to the inside was dramatic, with night approaching the outside streets had thinned out and were quiet. The guild however, was booming with adventurer's. Mostly a mix of iron and copper plates, they sat at the tables conversing over food and drink.

"It's nice to see you again Warrior Captain" said one of the attendants, bowing to him. He nodded to her, going round to the bar to pick up some mead.

With two cups in hand Gazef made his way back down the stairs, taking a seat at an empty table. Soon Pluton emerged from the backroom, spotting Gazef and taking a seat across the table from him. Gazef slid the mug across, clinking their glasses together before downing a quarter of it.

"Tell me what you saw out there" Pluton asked, catching the Warrior Captain off guard.

"I can see it in your eyes, something happened in Carne."

Gazef sighed, placing the mug back onto the table. He knew he wouldn't have been able to fool his friend, he just didn't expect the question so early.

"We were useless Pluton. Completely and utterly useless."

"After arriving through the previous village which had been burnt down, we arrived in Carne to which we found the village still in tact. A mere butler and six maids fended off the knights that were attacking."

Pluton went to talk but Gazef held his hand up, the story still not over.

"Not only did they make quick work of the knights, but took out a group of magic casters in seconds. We could only stand by and watch."

Pluton ran a hand down his chin, taking a sip of the mead.

"A butler and maids?" he asked, confused as to their attire. Gazef nodded, resting his head in his hands.

"Were they human?"

Gazef looked up at the guildmaster, he was hesitant to answer.

"I don't know"

* * *

Having heard the commotion in the meeting room, Pandora's Actor walked away from the door.

"Shitty author forgot about me" he mumbled, adjusting his coat.

However, having been reminded of his mistake, a message came through for Pandora.

" _Come to the meeting room"_.

When the doors opened, many inside were on guard. A majority of the people gathered had never seen Pandora's Actor before.

"Apologies for my impudence, this is Pandora's Actor" said Demiurge, welcoming the odd character. Albedo looked at the egg-headed man with a seething hatred, her hands trembling. Pandora bowed, standing on the other side of the room to her.

"Now, as I'm sure most of you are aware Ainz Ooal Gown is no more. The defence systems of Nazarick have classified us as intruders and we are no longer welcome" Demiurge shouted, making sure that everybody had heard him.

"Where are we going to go?" Neuronist asked.

"Nowhere." Demiurge declared, drawing the fallen gazes back to him.

"This is our home, our masters home. We cannot allow it to fall into ruin, such disrespect to this holy place would be unacceptable."

The guardians, having gained some sense of confidence back, nodded.

"Thus, I have an idea" all eyes were on Demiurge now. He looked over to the only other member whose intelligence could compare. Pandora gave him a nod, having understood what they must do.

"We shall create a guild and claim Nazarick as our territory in order to control it."

The room fell into silence.

"C-claim Nazarick?" Mare asked, his legs grew weak.

"Nazarick belongs to the Supreme Beings" Albedo argued, conflicted on what to do.

"That it does. But until we can find out what happened to Ainz Ooal Gown, Momonga or other Supreme Beings, we cannot risk Nazarick falling into ruin, or worse, into an enemy's hands." said Demiurge

Albedo fell quiet, angry at herself for not being able to retort.

"What do we call the guild?" Aura asked.

"Ainz Ooal Gown" Pandora piped up, drawing many angry glares.

"You would dare use the name of our ma-" Albedo started but was interrupted as Demiurge held up his hand.

"I believe Pandora has a reason for this, please explain" Demiurge said, lowering his hand.

"Thank you. I believe we should use Ainz Ooal Gown, in the case that any of the Supreme Beings still exist in this new world, they will not be deterred from coming to Nazarick." Pandora's speech confirmed Demiurge's thoughts, they were thinking the same thing.

Albedo looked livid, red veins on her forehead threatening to pop.

"What is wrong with her" Demiurge muttered under his breath.

"You've undermined her position as Overseer of the guardians, how would you react if someone undermined your position" Nigredo whispered into Demiurges ear. He frowned, looking over at Pandora's Actor. It was not entirely impossible.

"I nominate Albedo for guild leader" Demiurge said reluctantly. Albedo's eyes widened, she looked over at him. Pandora agreed, followed by many of the other guardians.

"There. Is. No. One. Who. Loves. The. Supreme. Beings. More. And. Will. Do. Anything. To. Find. Them." Cocytus agreed, expelling a breath of cold mist into the air.

"However" Demiurge started.

"We shall use a majority vote for decision making" Pandora finished. A sudden interruption drew their eyes as Titus shouted something incoherent.

"The glyphs!"

Demiurge joined Titus at the table, looking down at the carvings. They shone a light blue colour, pulsing every few seconds.

"What about them?" Demiurge asked, running his hand across them. A sharp pain ran up his arm.

"They're races!" Titus exclaimed, pulling a loose scroll filled with runes from his robe and compared them to the table. Demiurge looked over Titus's shoulder at the scroll, it was written in a language he did not understand.

"It's the language of the Supreme Beings, they call it "Japanese""

Demiurge nodded, following Titus around the table as he translated all of the glyphs. A different colour seemed to glow for half of the races that were engraved into the table.

"All 41 seats seem to have a race allocated to them"

"The Supreme Beings?" Demiurge asked. Titus shook his head, looking down at the scroll again.

"In total there are 18 Heteromorphic races, 17 Human and 5 Demi-humans" Titus explained, pointing to each area as he spoke.

"Humans?" Albedo asked.

"Yes, one dwarf and two dark-elves included"

The guardians looked over at Aura and Mare, the latter hiding behind his sister.

"Does it give a name for these humans?" Demiurge asked, feeling the same sharp pain by running his hand over each set of runes.

"Unfortunately not" said Titus. Demiurge stopped suddenly, feeling the pain in his arm stop.

"That one says Imp" Titus explained, the red glow in his eyes getting brighter. Demiurge beckoned Albedo over, grabbing her hand and placing it onto the table. She flinched, her hand recoiling from the sudden sharp pain. He then placed her hand onto the runes that said Imp. She did not move at all.

"Perhaps the runes correspond to us?" Demiurge asked.

"That may be partially so, but we do not contain the number of humans needed to fill in the tables quota" Titus ran his hand over one of the runes that read _Lich_ , he felt no pain.

"Titus, find the corresponding race for those in this room, we shall see what this table has in store for us." Demiurge asked, sliding into the seat marked _Imp_. A message popped up in front of him.

" _Quest Received"_


	5. Chapter 5

Demiurge waited until all of the guardians were seated before speaking. Acting largely surprised he opened the mail, drawing the attention of the other guardians as he scanned through the quest.

"What is that Demiurge?" Albedo asked, shifting uncomfortably in the wooden chair.

"A quest" he replied, peering at the empty seats across from him.

"A quest?" she yelled, leaping out of her seat and kneeling beside Demiurge to peer at the holo-screen in front of him.

"Fill in the table?" she muttered, flinching at the thought of humans being apart of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Will it bring back Momonga-sama?" Albedo asked, the reaction Demiurge had been hoping for.

Demiurge shrugged, looking through the quest for any other information.

"It doesn't say, but it's our best bet" he replied. She stood up abruptly, walking slowly back to her seat before opening the menu.

"We shall establish a new guild, the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown"

Having had a change of heart the new guild was established, surprisingly without any errors the unclaimed guild headquarters that was Nazarick became property of Ainz Ooal Gown once again. Demiurge sighed in relief, looking around at the other guardians who shared his feelings.

"Everybody return to your floors, Demiurge please take over for a while, I need some time alone." said Albedo, disappearing out the door that led to the throne room. Eventually only Titus, Demiurge and Pandora remained. Titus, curious as to the state of the table used [Appraise Magic Item]. His eyes, burning bright a second ago dimmed dramatically.

"Demiurge, this table is a tr-"

"I know" said Demiurge, laying his hand on the wood. Titus was stunned, unable to say anything. Demiurge brought up the settings for the table, deactivating the runes and its passive [Death's Touch]

"What reason would you have for doing this?" Titus asked, his hands dropping to his side.

"They need hope, a reason to keep going." Demiurge replied, his voice full of fatigue.

"Surely lying to them would only bring more trouble"

"Then what would you have me do?" Demiurge muttered, looking out the door that Albedo had left through.

"The guardians aren't as dumb as you would believe them to be Demiurge" Pandora piped up, unhappy at how events had unfolded.

Demiurge rested his elbows on the back of his chair and held his head in his hands, running one through his hair.

"Surely we can find a better alternative than giving them false hope, Albedo is capable of handling hersel-"

"She's gone insane Titus!" Demiurge yelled, digging his nails into the back the wood.

"You've read the books, both of you. You know the real reason why the defence systems went haywire" said Demiurge, releasing his grip on the chair. Titus and Pandora remained silent.

"You didn't see her face, when Momonga-sama's flag burnt she truly wanted to kill everyone. She is the one who controls it all, the traps, the golems, hell even Rubedo!" Demiurge yelled, even just the mention of her name caused a shiver to find its way down Titus's spine. Rubedo, the one who could end all of Nazarick.

"If she loses her mind, we're all dead." Demiurge mumbled dejectedly, his tail limp against the ground.

"We've made the choice, now we must follow through with it" said Pandora, saluting to the Lich and Imp before returning to his post in the treasury.

"Was the table really necessary?" Titus asked, his last question before he would dive back into his research in Ashurbanipal.

"It's the only trap she doesn't know of. This room is one of the only places we're safe." Titus nodded, pushing open the door and leaving Demiurge alone to his thoughts.

The table in the center of the meeting room was a joke. A gag that Momonga had won from an April Fools raffle. It had the ability to pick any number of people that it deemed 'worthy' and used [Death Touch] and [Incinerate] to make it appear real. Those whose race did not match the glyphs carved into the table would receive [Death Touch], a sharp pain for those who were too high level for it to cause any serious damage and potentially death if one was a low level character. [Incinerate] activated when one sat in a chair that was not allocated to them. A human sitting in an undead races chair for example. Mindless minions however, were also exempt from being able to take a seat, Shalltear Bloodfallens Vampire Brides were not accepted when they tried to sit in a seat allocated to Vampires and would be incinerated. The table however, seemed to fit well into meeting room and was big enough to seat all of the Supreme Beings so Momonga had it brought in and used as a regular table. Although the fate of Nazarick had been placed upon such an item, Demiurge thanked the Supreme Beings for their success. He had already ordered Pandora to help neutralize Albedo in case their plan had failed, but murdering one created by the Supreme Beings would surely be unforgivable.

Demiurge could not help but laugh, his voice carrying around the empty room. Perhaps Momonga was testing them, testing their loyalty. Or perhaps it was all a dream, though this would be more like a nightmare.

 _Demiurge, you take over_. He mimicked, frowning at the statement.

"Who do you think was dealing with this from the start?" he muttered to himself as he finally left the meeting room. There was much to prepare.

* * *

Nfirea stuck a piece of paper with his request on it to the wooden board in the Adventurer's guild, drawing the attention of many Adventurer's. A request by the prodigy Nfirea was bound to pay well. When Nfirea left the hall everybody sprang into action. However, before any other groups could grab the request a lowly iron plated group, 'Swords of Darkness' grabbed the paper. The adventurer's who were too late grumbled, pulling their feet back under the table and resting their head in their hands.

"We're lucky it's Iron+" Ninya said, getting a little excited. Peter fist pumped the air and turned to Lukeluther, giving him a hard clap on the shoulder. Dine laughed heartily as the group took the request to the front desk. It was an easy job, escort Nfirea and a small cart full of supplies to Carne village. Having planned on patrolling the area for any monsters to kill for gold the escort would hopefully net them some goblins for some extra money. The date they would leave was set for tomorrow so the Swords of Darkness returned to their inn and had a round of drinks.

"I wonder if we'll run into any ogres" said Lukeluther, resting his head against the back of his chair.

"With the Wise King of the Forest around I doubt they'd come this far out" said Dine, munching on part of his salad. The other members nodded, ever since the introduction of a powerful monster into Tob Forest 200 years ago the balance was disrupted, as such, the amount and level of monsters which appeared near E-Rantel was generally low.

"Well, I think it's about time we get some rest guys, see you in the morning!" said Peter, taking his empty plate into the kitchen and disappearing down the hall. The rest of the group followed and said their goodbyes in front of their rooms. Ninya smiled at her comrades, slipping inside and quickly throwing her top to the ground, unwinding the tight bandage that was wrapped around her chest until she could feel the cold air. She sighed in relief, laying back against the covers of her bed with her top exposed. It was hard pretending to be a boy all day, but it was her only choice. The rest of the group didn't want any girls, and she had trouble talking to other people or finding a group of adventurers to go with. If she had any hope at finding her sister it was better sticking with her friends. They'd been together long enough for Ninya to them, maybe she could reveal her actual gender soon.

* * *

Sebas stood at the top of Nazarick, watching as the sun begun to rise for the day. The light spilled slowly over the grasslands and was about to hit the tomb. He thought back to the meeting room, something was up with Demiurge. Sebas's face looked to have more wrinkles on it then usual, a sign of the fatigue taking its toll. He had not been able to rest a single day. Though it had only been two days since the loss of Momonga the items he used to extend his ability to stay awake could only do so much. He could feel another presence beside him, Yuri.

"Sebas-sama, will you be going out?" she asked, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Indeed, if we have any hope of finding the Supreme Beings we need to explore this new world" said Sebas, squinting his eyes as the sunlight directly hit his face. The blades of grass beneath them swayed steadily in the wind.

"In that case, please take a member of the Pleiades with you" she said. Sebas wished he could take Yuri with him, she was one of the only Pleiades who really saw humans as anything more than insects. However, Yuri being the leader, she needed to stay with the rest of the maids to ensure they stayed in order. His next best bet would be the smiling redhead.

"Lupusregina Beta" he said. Lupusregina bowed in response, stepping forward to accompany the butler. The rest of the maids shuffled back into Nazarick, leaving the two alone up top.

"We shall head to the nearby town, E-Rantel" said Sebas, walking slowly at first through the grass before beginning to sprint. Lupusregina kept up without issue, her light frame bounding over the grass with ease. Sebas spotted the village of Carne sitting just in the distance, the reparations were going along nicely. He thought about stopping there but decided against it, there was no new information to gain by going. Sebas noticed a smell that seemed to be wafting out of the forest next to Carne village, it was foul. _Probably some kind of demi-human, an ogre perhaps_ he thought, realizing that they might be heading towards the village. The smell however, seemed to be getting further away rather than closer, signifying that the source had found something more interesting elsewhere. Sebas decided to follow.

* * *

Ninya awoke to the sunlight that broke through the cheap curtains in her room. Although it was early, the Swords of Darkness had a request to fulfill and would be up earlier to gather supplies. Ninya looked over at the roll of bandages she carried. She hesitated to grab them, her chest was already becoming agitated at being constantly covered by the rough surface. But, just like every other day she had no choice but to wind them around her chest again.

"Ninya, you ready?" a voice called through the door. She hurriedly pulled her top on and opened the door.

"Let's go" she said, pushing past Peter. The rest of the group were seated eating breakfast in the hall of the Inn. Peter and Ninya sat down next to them, digging into the bowl of oatmeal.

"We're meeting Nfirea at the main gate in an hour" said Peter. Ninya nodded, realizing she had yet to meet the famed Alchemist yet. After finished up their breakfast and saying goodbye to the owner of the Inn, Ninya accompanied Dine to go around and collect some food for the trip. The streets were busy with merchants and store owners haggling on prices for fruits, vegetables and other goods. Further up the cobblestone road was an apprentice blacksmith who had made a few weapons for Peter before. Ninya kindly declined the weird looking items that were shoved into her face and followed Dine down one of the alleyways until they came out on the other side of the market. Though this area was less inhabited the prices of food were much lower, though the quality wasn't as good. Dine took out a few copper coins, collecting a bag of vegetables that he had ordered previously. The shop owner chucked Ninya and Dine a few apples, waving her hand when Dine tried to pay for them.

After retrieving the food provisions for the journey Ninya and Dine returned to the main gate where the other members of their group were conversing with Nfirea, Lukeluther sat on the edge of a small cart and waved to them.

"Ah, this is Ninya, our resident magician and strategist, and Dine our druid!" said Peter, pointing to the two in question. Nfirea smiled, his eyes hidden under long blonde bangs. Ninya shook his hand which was surprisingly rough, a life of alchemy did not seem to be easy. After Dine had stored the food onto the cart the group set off, waving to the guards as they past by.

"So Nfirea, why Carne village?" Peter asked, walking beside the cart with his hands behind his head.

"I often visit the neighbouring villages to help treat their sick or injured and in turn they help me gather some herbs I need for alchemy from the nearby forest." he said. Although he left out the part that the villages other than Carne had been attacked and he was in a hurry to make sure that Enri was ok. The rest of the talk dissolved into small chatter amongst themselves as Lukeluther went on about the beauties he had seen passing by the cart when they were waiting in E-Rantel. Ninya paid no heed to the conversation, she had no interest in taking a woman as a romantic partner. All she needed to do was find her sister and settle down somewhere quiet.

After a few hours of walking Peter suggested they rest briefly at a small pond next to the forest. Nfirea stopped the cart just beside it and hopped down, jumping as he unconsciously caught the fruit that was thrown to him. Lukeluther smiled, taking a small knife out from his side and peeling the orange that he had in his hands, popping slices in his mouth.

Ninya took a bite of the apple she had been given by the shop owner, it wasn't too sweet, nor was it mushy. Content with biting into the red surface she noticed that Dine and Nfirea had gone around to the other side of the pond and were picking at herbs on the edge of the forest.

The piece of orange that Lukeluther had in his mouth fell to the floor, something was coming.

"Get back to the cart!" he yelled to Dine and Nfirea, alerting Peter and Ninya as well.

Just as the two returned, Lukeluther sniffed the air, flinching at the foul stench.

Flocks of birds took to the air as a part of the forest was moved aside. Emerging from the brush and felling a tree in the process Six ogres and about 15 goblins stood at the edge of the forest, looking over at the stationary group of humans.

"Stay on the cart Nfirea" said Peter, trying to avoid being heard by the demi-humans. Regardless of whether he was heard or not the ogres and goblins started advancing. The worrying problem was not the group of fifteen goblins, rather, the small group of Ogres were much deadlier. Taking down a single ogre was a feat itself, but six?

"Change of plans, we need to lure the ogres away from the goblins." said Peter.

Lukeluther nodded, taking his bow out and nocking an arrow. It found its mark in the ogres chest. The ogres stopped momentarily, looking at the small projectile before looking directly at the hunter and charging. Lukeluther leapt off the cart, making a sprint down the gravel track. The ogres were already following him but Lukeluther fired off another arrow just in case, turning around and sprinting faster as the ogres roared again. Having lost the support of the ogres the goblins hesitated to attack. The Swords of Darkness did not give them a choice, multiple goblins yelped in surprise as thorns emerged from the ground and wound tightly around their bodies. Peter leapt forward with his sword and slashed them in half.

"[Reinforce Armor]" Peter heard Ninya cast, he looked down to see a light glow covering his body. With two goblins down the remaining twelve charged, seven of them facing Peter and the others running past to take on Ninya and Dine. Even with the ogres gone Peter didn't like the chances of one of them getting hurt. With Lukeluther occupying the true threat they were one member short.

The goblin who seemed to be the leader stepped forward, a crude looking club with rusted metal spikes stuck to the end in his hand. Peter ducked low as the club flew in an arc overhead, he brought his sword around and slashed at the goblin, taking off its left arm. It cried in pain, bringing the club back to try and swing at his head. Peter hacked off the goblins remaining arm before the strike could reach him, and continuing with his momentum he spun around, decapitating the goblin.

To Peter's surprise an arrow flew past him, taking out one of the goblins which had attempted to strike him.

 _He's back so soon?_ Peter thought, blocking the overhead strike that came towards him and thrusting his blade into the goblins stomach, pulling it out in a flurry of blood. Only four goblins stood still facing him, their faces worried at the quick dispatchment of their comrades. Deciding to attack all at once Peter felt the magic faltering as his shoulder took hit, he returned some of the damage, blocking another strike and kicking the goblin back. Another arrow penetrated the dazed goblin and left Peter with three to deal with. As Peter readied his sword a different projectile hit a goblin, blowing its right arm off. The last two goblins standing dropped their swords, dashing towards the forest in fright.

Standing beside Peter now Lukeluther loosed two arrows in quick succession, the last two goblins fell over face down with arrows sticking out of their backs.

"You got here pretty quickly" said Peter, exhaling heavily as the adrenalin rush ended. Despite checking the surrounding area Peter could not spot any of the ogres. Lukeluther gave him a small smile, pointing over to the elderly Butler.

After explaining the situation Peter sat back with his mouth hanging open.

"He took out three ogres on his own?" Peter asked, looking at the butler who stood at the pond, peering down at the surface of the water in interest.

* * *

Lukeluther ran through the forest with the six ogres in tow, he could hear the sounds of trees falling and the roar of anger directed at him.

"Can't be getting yourself eaten now can you Luke" he muttered to himself, leaping over a fallen log and pushing aside a bush that entered his path. He spotted a lone figure watching him through the trees, using his enhanced vision he could make out some kind of butler uniform.

"Oi!" Lukeluther called out, making his way over to the butler. Having not noticed the smoking hot maid standing next to him Lukeluther tripped over a branch in front of him, landing ungracefully at their feet.

"Ogres are coming, you have to get out of here" he said, wiping the dirt from his bright red face.

"Ogres is it? Seems like I was right" said Sebas, cracking the knuckles in his fist. Lukeluther opened his mouth to speak again but the ogres finally broke into the small clearing. They stopped, looking down at the three of them. Lukeluther swallowed the saliva that had collected in his mouth, it didn't seem like the butler and maid were going to move and with the ogres behind him he couldn't go back.

"Shall I take care of them for you?" Sebas asked, gesturing for Lupusregina to heal the scratches that littered his arms. Lukeluther sat there dumbfounded but nodded slowly, watching as the Butler took slow steps towards the ogres. The six demi-humans stood completely still, unable to move under the power that the butler approaching them possessed. Sebas picked up a stray stick that lay on the ground, moving it around to make sure it wouldn't fall apart. Happy at his choice, he pounced onto the nearest ogre, driving the stick deep into its head before leaping back off and landing on the branch of a tree above it. The ogre fell forward, the stick lodged into its brain. The rest of the ogres raised their clubs to swing at Sebas to find that he was gone. With a surprising speed two of the ogres were sent flying into the same tree and the remaining three backed off slowly.

"Lupusregina, would you like to take care of them?" Sebas asked. The maid smiled, nodding her head quickly.

"Run" she said to the ogres. They took a moment to realize what she said and bolted in different directions.

"Excuse me for a while Sebas-sama" she said with an innocent smile, a simple mask to hide her inner sadism. With Lupusregina gone Sebas turned to the frozen hunter, his face a mix of relief and fear.

"I won't harm you. Are you alone?" Sebas asked, looking around the forest for any others. Lukeluther shook his head, pointing the way he came.

"My friends are over there fighting goblins" he said. Sebas smiled, helping the young man to his feet.

"Well you better go help them then, correct?"

With Sebas in tow Lukeluther made his way out of the forest, watching as his friends fought off the goblins. Taking the bow out again and nocking an arrow he shot the goblin about to swing at Peter.

* * *

"Can we trust him?" Peter asked, wiping the blood on his sword onto the fallen goblins clothing. Ninya went around and cut the ears off the goblins as proof of their kills.

"Sebas-sama~!" a voice called out, drawing the attention of the butler and the adventurers. Lupusregina emerged from the forest, calling to Sebas with an ogre head in her hands. Ninya, who had finished collecting the ears fainted and the rest of the Adventurer's upheaved the contents of their stomachs.

She was covered from head to toe in ogre blood, the only things showing through were her pearly white teeth and brown eyes as she smiled innocently. Sebas slapped his hand against his forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

For those who may still be confused, Albedo as the Overseer of the Guardians controls all of the traps inside Nazarick, including those that cost gold when activate. As such, with her mental instability and anger towards the others the defense mechanisms are set to attack them. The table was used by Demiurge and Pandora to the guardians some hope of finding Momonga, especially since Albedo would have likely lost her mind the way things were going.

Aside from that, I added a paragraph into the first chapter and changed some things to reflect the World Item situation that Artful Lounger brought up, as well as the teleportation.

I think their was also questions regarding the status of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, considering that all its members were essentially 'inactive' the guild was disbanded, assuming the staff only exists when the guild does then yes, the staff is gone.

Regarding the side-story with Pandora, if people are interested I'll write it up for next chapter.

Sorry for those who were a bit confused, I happen to plan things as I go so things the execution of my ideas might have been a bit confusing.

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. The next chapter should be out in a few days (I hope), I'll be travelling to Canada shortly after that so as to the state of future chapters I will have less time to write them so they won't be coming out as quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebas stood guard at the edge of the pond a maid uniform under his arm. He could hear Lupusregina splashing around in the shallow water to wash off the ogres blood.

"Please don't lo~ok Sebas-sama~!" she said, giggling mischievously. The Swords of Darkness members sat on the cart just up ahead, far enough away for Lupusregina to bathe in privacy.

"You know I wouldn't mind if they caught a peek su~. Though I'd have to kill them after~"

Sebas took out the small handkerchief he had stored in his front jacket pocket and held his hand behind him for Lupusregina to wipe herself down. After feeling the handkerchief being taken he began to pull back his hand only to feel Lupusregina grasp it tightly, pulling it towards her and placing it on her bare breast, her nipple sticking into his palm.

"Oh nooo~. How could you do this to me Sebas-sama~!" she squealed, pouting when Sebas forcefully withdrew his hand, a reddish tinge lighting his cheeks. Lupusregina slid the maid outfit from under Sebas's arm and slipped it on, patting down the creases.

"All ready su~. What shall we do now?" She asked, bowing to her superior. Having regained his composure, Sebas looked over to the group of adventurers who sat around the cart, their faces still pale from the sight of a gore covered maid.

Ignoring the devious grin on Lupusregina's face Sebas walked over to the cart, alerting the adventurer's to his presence. They recoiled away from the maid behind him in fear.

"I apologize for the sight you had to see" said Sebas, bowing in sync with Lupusregina. Peter nodded, still hesitant to look at the maid.

"There's no need, it's only thanks to you that Lukeluther got out safely and the ogres were taken care of" said Peter, clapping the hunter on his shoulder. Despite the slight pain in his stomach Lukeluther was once again infatuated with the maid, unable to take his eyes off of her. Before he could confess his love for her Nfirea cleared his throat, drawing everybody's attention.

"Thank you for aiding these adventurers Sebas, I don't mean to intrude but what were you planning on doing now? There may be more higher tier demi-humans nearby and it would be useful to have you around to take care of them. " he asked, landing ungracefully on the ground with a slight wobble.

Sebas frowned, he had planned to go on straight to E-Rantel, though the offer could provide an easier way into the city. Providing protection for the cart might be the easier excuse to use.

"How long do you plan for this expedition to last?" asked Sebas, looking at the surprised looks of the Swords of Darkness.

"Hmm, we're stopping over in Carne village for a night and then heading back after dropping off the supplies" said Nfirea, brushing the blonde bangs from his crystal blue eyes. Sebas couldn't help but notice something odd about the child.

"If it's only a day I believe we could help, we shall be in your care" said Sebas followed by a short bow. Peter half-smiled, still uneasy at the duo.

"So Sebas, are you an adventurer? I don't see any type of plate. Judging from Lukeluther's description I'd pin you as at least Orichalcum, if not Adamantium" asked Peter as the cart started to move again.

"Adventurer?" Sebas asked, having never heard of the term. Peter laughed, stopping quickly as he realized the butler was not joking.

"Have you never heard of them?" asked Ninya, looking down from on top of the cart.

"I can't say I have"

"Sebas must be from a foreign country then, right?" asked Dine, adding his thoughts to the conversation. Sebas frowned, the only cover he had come up with so far was that he was attending to a noble, the noble being Lupusregina. However, the adventurer group having seen her, the excuse was not plausible anymore. Recovering quickly, Sebas nodded.

"Adventurer's are people who work for an Adventurer's guild, we take on quests for subjugation of monsters, collecting herbs or items or escorts. Adventurer's are usually the strongest people alive, those who reach the rank of Adamantium are the pinnacle of humanity and delve into the realm of heroes. The ranks go from Bronze to Iron" Peter gestured at his own iron plate.

"To Gold, Mithril, Orichalcum and then Adamantium at the top" Sebas took a moment to think, their was a possibility of beings in this new world that could take on those of Nazarick. Though the chances were low, those not created by the Supreme Beings could not hope to match those who were.

"And you think I would be of the second highest of highest tier of adventurers?" asked Sebas, causing Peter to laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I don't _think_ you could be of the highest tier of Adventurer, I _know_ so. No normal person could take out an Ogre with a mere stick." he said. Sebas smirked, truth be told there was no need for the stick. He merely wished to judge the creature's strength.

"Using a stick is no fun~" mumbled Lupusregina, the adventurer's flinched, looking back at the road ahead.

The final stretch of road to Carne village was not very long, Nfirea could work out the familiar buildings in the distance. However, there seemed to be some problems. A few of the buildings were charred black and one of them was completely burnt down.

"Something's not right here" said Lukeluther, drawing his bow. The rest of the Swords of Darkness drew their weapons, preparing for a fight. Nfirea looked worried, telling the horse to go faster.

"Have they been attacked?" asked Ninya, her staff at the ready. Sebas said nothing, he was unsure what had happened to the village after he left. If it had been destroyed after his departure it would be better for them not to know of his effort to save them, lest they blame him for its destruction. Sebas relaxed a little as he realized their were people in the field, the village did not seem to be in any danger at present.

"We need to find Enri" whispered Nfirea, halting the cart between two buildings and rushing into the square. A minute later a small girl approached the cart from the fields.

"Sebas!" Enri yelped, dropping the basket of herbs she was carrying. The Swords of Darkness looked to the bowing butler confusedly. Nfirea, having heard her voice, bounded back to the cart. He rushed towards her and threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him. Having realized after a second what he had done he pushed himself off of her, his cheeks bright red.

"N-nfirea?" she asked. Nfirea nodded, his blonde hair moving up and down.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I heard that villages in this area were being raided by knights of the Empire so I wanted to make sure yo- the village was ok" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"How do you know Sebas?" Enri asked, smiling at the elderly butler. All but Enri and Nfirea looked confused.

"How do YOU know Sebas?" asked Peter, drawing Enri's attention to the four adventurers.

"Oh! Sorry! My names Enri Emmot, nice to meet you! Sebas was the one who saved our village!"

Nfirea's mouth opened but no words came out, the adventurer's looked at Sebas with wide eyes. After regaining his composure Nfirea dropped to the floor, his head on the dirt.

"Thank you for saving Enri and this village!" he said, his voice muffled slightly by the dirt. Sebas held up his hand, gesturing for Nfirea to rise.

"You saved the village as well Sebas? Are you a hero from the legends?" Peter asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Sebas-sama is no mere hero~! He is leader of the Pleiades and a creation of the Supreme Beings of the Great Tomb of Nazarick!" said Lupusregina, looking upset. Sebas glared at her, making her realize her mistake.

"The Great Tomb of Naza-what?" Lukeluther asked, imagining what other beauties might come from such a place.

"It doesn't matter. I am glad that the village has remained unharmed. I am sorry we had to rush off so quickly" said Sebas, hoping the others would forget what Lupusregina had revealed. Enri shook her head, telling Sebas not to worry about it. She invited them all into the village, allocating a place for them to rest before disappearing with Nfirea and the cart.

* * *

Aside from the occasional bubbling of lava and rumbling of earth the 7th floor was completely silent. Demiurge sat at a table with three of his demon lords. Though the demons did not have the means to show facial expressions one could tell they were on edge.

"I am allocating the protection of the seventh floor to you" said Demiurge after an extended period of silence. The demon lords remained motionless, not daring to interrupt their lord.

"There are many things to take care of within Nazarick, I do not think I will have sufficient time to supervise this floor."

"You may speak" he said.

"My lord, we will do our best to uphold the protection of his floor and the ones below it as well as maintain it to a most satisfactory extent." The demon on the left spoke, her head was that of a bird and body of a human female. Demiurge nodded, pleased with their acceptance.

"If a problem arises, please message me"

The three demons let out a sigh of relief after Demiurge exited the room. With the disappearance of the last of the Supreme Beings, Momonga, things inside Nazarick were extremely tense. Only just a few hours ago the large slime that lived inside the pool of lava on the seventh floor had tried to attack the demon lords. Not wanting to endanger a creation of the Supreme Beings they had to subdue it, which was a difficult task given the monsters size and slimy surface.

"Are you sure we can do this?" the demon on the right asked, his hands gripping the table tightly.

"We have to. Demiurge-sama is under a lot of pressure, thus we are also under a lot of pressure to perform as well." the demon in the middle replied. Silence returned to the room.

* * *

Demiurge could hear them bickering amongst themselves as he left the room. Though it was hard for Demiurge to push the responsibility that was bestowed upon him by the Supreme Beings to mere area guardians, the circumstances at hand called for it. Demiurge's destination was the one place that no other floor guardian other than Victim had seen. The one floor that he was forbidden to enter. The Eighth Floor.

* * *

 **Pandora's Actor Side Story**

Though there was no definite reasoning behind Pandora's worries, he could not deny the feeling of having lost a part of himself. He paced the room slowly, waiting for a sign, anything that would cease his worries. Eventually something happened, the door to the treasury opened. _Momonga-sama!_ he wanted to shout, but the empty feeling still remained. He could feel the presence of the intruder growing stronger. Although it could be considered overbearing for some, it was miniscule in comparison to what the Supreme Beings could emit. The answer was clear to Pandora. There was no Momonga coming to ease his pains. Before the demonic aura arrived Pandora sat down on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Pandora asked as Demiurge entered the room, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes"

Pandora opened his mouth to ask how, but no words came out. It didn't matter how Momonga disappeared, the situation wasn't going to change.

"Would you permit me to leave my post for a while?" he asked, though Demiurge had no authority to accept or deny Pandora's request he thought it polite.

Demiurge nodded and moved aside to let Pandora's Actor out. He past by CZ, the automaton maid on his way out.

"The library?" he whispered to himself. Perhaps the catacombs might give some insight on the Supreme Beings. Pandora reached the end of the tunnel, the doors still open from Demiurge having entered. Though Pandora had seen the piles of gold previously, he was no less astounded by the amount the Supreme Beings had collected. Surely only a god could amount such a fortune? Pandora withdrew the hand that seeked to glimpse even a sliver of it, it was not his place to defile it. Pandora was surprised to see a portal into the treasury still open, obviously Mikoto's doing. It was still a massive breach in security. Though this blunder could spell disaster in the event of an invasion, Pandora could not blame her. For Demiurge to have entered he would have had to have told her about Momongas disappearance. She was probably taking it very hard as well.

He whispered his thanks to her before stepping through the portal, finding himself outside the throne room on the 10th floor. He could hear the sounds of faint crying echoing through the halls. Daring a peek inside the throne room Pandora could see Albedo leaning against the throne, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees as she hugged them to her chest.

He wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind. A homunculus maid cleared her throat behind him. He apologized, moving aside so she could enter.

The hallway leading down to the library was empty. Ashurbanipal was not a popular destination. Pandora was aware of its 6 inhabitants, had they heard the news yet?

"Welcome, Pandora's Actor" a voice greeted him, devoid of emotion. It was one of the 5 guarding overlords, though Pandora could not determine which of the five it was.

"I wish to see the Supreme Beings writing" Pandora asked, noticing as the overlord grew stiff. It considered denying the request.

"Very well" it said. In its skeletal hand it held a small glowing orb, [Continual Light] was its name. The overlord used it to light the way, though it could see in the dark, it was still a courtesy to Pandora.

"You shall find them in these rows" it gestured to the faded wooden shelves. They were split into 41 sections, one for each of the Supreme Beings. The areas varied in size, some only containing a mere scroll whilst others were libraries of their own right. Sorted in alphabetical order, Pandora ran his hand along the golden plaques until he came across the largest gap.

On a single shelf, covered in dust, was a scroll. The shelf belonged to Luci Fer. The next name however, was Pandora's own creator. The plaque shone in the light, not a single sign of dust in sight. _Momonga_. Behind it was a collection larger than any others. Two whole rows had been set aside for Momonga's writing. Pandora strolled through the rows. All of the books looked brand new, like they had just been written. It was evidence of the care Momonga took in his writing, as if wishing to leave behind his legacy. None of the books looked the same, some were big and heavy whilst others could fit in a pocket. Pandora noticed a particular book that sat in a glass case framed with gold. _Ainz Ooal Gown_ was engraved expertly into the gold.

Pandora carefully lifted the glass lid up, the smell of fresh ink rising from inside. The book was bound by fine leather and each of the pages were immaculate, not a single tear or crease.

Pandora began to read, the words of his creator had flowed onto the page, everything that had ever happened to Ainz Ooal Gown was recorded in detail.

The date of its founding, the introduction of every new member, the conquering of Nazarick, the creation of the NPC's as well as details on all of them. Time flew by as Pandora sucked in the information, interrupted only by the entrance of another guardian.

"Titus!" someone called out. After carefully putting the book back into place Pandora peered around the corner, watching as two dark elf children escorted Titus, the overlord in charge of manufacturing Nazarick's magical scrolls, out of the library. Pandora recognized the dark elves as Aura and Mare, the guardians of the 6th floor. Before he could ask what was going on the trio had disappeared, leaving the five other overlords in disarray. Pandora followed behind them, watching as they slipped into the meeting room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I think Lupusregina is one of favorite characters to write.

If I don't release a chapter in the next week then I hope you all have a great Christmas, (if you celebrate it) otherwise enjoy the season.

Hope you like the chapter, thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows.


	7. Chapter 7

After the "Empire" attack on Carne village a third of the populace were left dead on the roads. Fields were destroyed, wheat was trampled and houses were burnt down. All the villagers had banded together to clear out the dead and bury them. The graveyard had to be expanded to accommodate the newly buried. Enri and Nemu had let out the tears that had been kept back during the attack whilst the tombstone of their parents was in the process of being carved. The village chief was beside himself. The villagers had done nothing to protect themselves, relying solely on the fact that they were 'under protection as a settlement of the Kingdom'. Maybe if they had built walls like some of the other frontier villages they could have held back the knights long enough for Sebas to show up. The chief could not help but feel he had failed the village. Perhaps it was old age, he would have to be choosing a successor to be chief soon.

Yet despite their misfortune the remaining villagers were extremely grateful to Sebas. Men and women flocked from the fields to thank their savior, bowing at his feet. The Swords of Darkness adventurer group stood dumbfounded behind him.

"Thank you again for all you have done" said the village chief, shaking Sebas's hand with both of his own. When Sebas smiled the young girls in the village sighed, completely overwhelmed by the suave butler. The village chief's wife shuffled over to her husband, holding the hem of her dress out of the mud.

"We are very sorry for not returning this to you sooner Sebas-sama" she said, holding out the polished cufflink. Sebas looked down at his right arm, the cufflink was indeed missing. He thanked her, sliding the cuff back in and clipping it closed.

Sebas took the time to receive the villagers thanks whilst Nfirea and the others unloaded their cart into a nearby hut. Nemu, Enris younger sister, bounded out the door when it was opened, alarming the adventurers. She pushed passed the villagers until she was standing in front of Sebas.

"T-thank you Sebas" she said, struggling to hold back tears. Sebas knelt down in the mud, wiping away the tears that had collected under her eyes with his thumb.

"You are welcome little one" he whispered to her, ruffling her hair. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. A few of the female villagers gasped, seething with envy at the little girl.

An hour later the greetings were finished and the cart was unloaded. Enri and Nfirea loaded up a few herbs that Enri had collected from the forest. Nfirea would buy them to either use in his own academical endeavors or sell them for her in town.

"Are you heading back to E-Rantel so soon? You could stay the night." Enri asked, placing the now empty baskets back onto the cart.

"Sorry Enri, I promised Sebas we would only take a day" said Nfirea, wiping the sweat from his forehead. When the cart was ready again they said their goodbyes, heading back up the road to E-Rantel. They would arrive shortly before nightfall.

* * *

"He wasn't there"

Khajiit Dale Badantel looked over at the pouting blonde. She stood at the entrance of the cave with a hand on her hip, the other twirling a 'stiletto' blade in her fingers.

"I should just kidnap the grandma" she muttered. Her impatience had grown steadily over time.

"Do not underestimate that woman Clementine, I will not have you interrupting the fruition of my plans." he shouted at her, a bead of sweat dropping to the floor at her annoyed face. He knew what was coming, the blade dug into the skeletal dragons hand in front of him was evidence of that.

"Scared, Dale?" she chided, slowly withdrawing the blade from the bone it was stuck in.

"I have not used the name Dale for years" he said, focusing back onto the orb in his hands. The ground trembled as the bony hand retracted back into the earth.

"That wasn't even my full power ya'know?"

She was mocking him. They both knew he couldn't defeat her in a 1 on 1 duel. Though the summoning of two skeletal dragons and the undead armies at his command could be used to whittle her down he was unlikely to get out alive, though he could succeed at taking her down with him,

"I know you're not one to hold back"

She smiled at him, licking the blade in her hand.

"I suppose. I could kill you quickly, but the undead out there don't look too pretty" she said, giving an exaggerated sigh.

"He better return soon" she added before disappearing back into the darkness, the entrance to the cave was once again empty.

"Troublesome woman" he muttered to himself, summoning another set of undead.

* * *

"You should become an adventurer" said Peter, whistling to himself casually as the city of E-Rantel grew closer on the horizon.

"I have no need for employment" said Sebas as he handed his handkerchief to Lupusregina just in time for her sneeze. The strong smell of herbs coming from Nfirea were harsh on her sensitive nose.

"I don't think I've ever heard of someone not wanting to be an adventurer, especially someone as strong as you." said Dine, his large frame bouncing up and down as he walked alongside the cart. Sebas shrugged, he did not want to reveal his reasons.

The conversation died down as they approached the gate into E-Rantel, there were more guards than usual stationed at the entrance.

"Why the extra security?" Nfirea asked one of the guards as they checked the cart for anything suspicious.

"The Warrior Captain stationed us here in case of any other threats from the Empire that may arise" said the guard proudly. Though the Warrior Captain was hated by nobles and some members of the royal faction, he had earned the praise and respect of the common guards. They looked up to the commoner known as Gazef Stronoff, one who had surpassed his social class and risen in strength and standing.

With the cart cleared for entry they wheeled it into the city. With night so close the streets were empty, many residents were either in the bars or at home. A few dimly lit streetlights lurched unsteadily along the rough cobblestone path. Though with low cloud coverage above, the light from the moon lit up most of the square.

"I just need to take the cart back home and we can go over to the Adventurer's guild to get the quest finished" said Nfirea, stopping the cart in the center of the square. A drunk couple stumbled out of the nearby bar, glancing at the stationary cart before wobbling down one of the back alleys.

"We'll go with you" said Peter. The group nodded, then looked over at Sebas for an answer.

"I have something important to attend to, I will stop by when I can" said Sebas. He needed to report the information he had learned back to Nazarick. Though he was under no obligation to do so, it would only serve to hurt the trust his fellow Nazarick guardians had placed in him. The information he had gathered would also aid in the finding of Momonga, so keeping it to himself was not an option.

"Catch ya' later Sebas!" said Peter as they rolled the cart off in the opposite direction. Sebas waited until it disappeared from sight to say anything.

"Lupusregina. Report back to Nazarick with the information we've uncovered so far. I shall message Demiurge notifying him of your arrival." he said, drawing the daydreaming maid back to reality.

The redheaded maid bowed, cast [Invisibility] and disappeared. Sebas could vaguely sense her presence leaving the city, most would be unable to discern her location thanks to [Invisibility]. It was only due to Sebas's monk abilities that he was easily able to sense her.

" _Demiurge"_

" _Sebas?"_ came the reply, though it was slightly distorted.

" _I've sent Lupusregina back with a full report on the outside situation"_

" _Thank you Sebas. I'm a bit busy right now so I'll hear about it later"_

The connection with Demiurge was cut off abruptly. Sebas looked around the empty square, wondering if he should head to the adventurer's guild and await the others or take the time to snoop around. Though it was tempting to find out more about the city, he did not wish to appear suspicious and keep the others wondering where he had disappeared too.

His thoughts were interrupted as a scream pierced the air, calling out his name.

* * *

" _I'm sorry Demiurge, it's forbidden"_

Demiurge clicked his tongue, Mikoto was refusing him entry to the 8th floor.

" _As much information on the eighth floor that I've been getting from Victim, it's not enough. I need to see it for myself. I'll take the blame if anything happens"_ he begged. Although he had Shalltear on hand to use [Gate], he would rather have Mikoto's permission to enter. Lest she forbid him from teleporting ever again.

" _You won't be safe here Demiurge, none of the guardians except Victim and myself are friendly"_

" _I know Mikoto. We have to ensure Rubedo is under control."_

She said nothing though he could hear her sigh on the other side. A portal opened in front of Demiurge. He stepped through the distorted air and waited for his eyes to adjust to the drastic change in light. A pink hue surrounded the air around him and soft cherry blossom petals swirled around Demiurge like a warning to an intruder.

"Welcome" they said, flowing past the cherry blossom trees and landing at the feet of a young woman. The Lastborn of the Pleiades. Guardian of the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary. The immortal human, Mikoto. In comparison to her, the other battle-maids could be considered ugly. She wore a traditional japanese shrine maiden's outfit that was wound perfectly around her. Even Demiurge could not deny her beauty. She was the only human he considered more than an insect.

"I won't warn you again Demiurge, but please stay safe" she said. He could _almost_ feel his unmoving heart flutter.

Almost.

She commanded the petals to guide Demiurge out of the complex and into the Wilderness.

"When you are finished I suggest you return to Sepiroth, if anything happens I will not be able to defend you here. Only Victim will be able to subdue them."

Demiurge nodded, taking his first step into the Wilderness of the eighth floor.

Though Demiurge did not know what to expect from the floor, it was not what he could see in front of him. It was as if the floor expanded forever, a bare wasteland with nothing but sand and dead trees.

Demiurge shuddered as two wings sprouted from his back, the slits in his suit expanding to let them through. It would be easier to traverse the floor by air rather than trudging across the ragged landscape. He had no idea where any of the guardians on the eighth floored besides Mikoto and Victim where. They could be holed up in the ground for all he knew.

Luckily for Demiurge this was not the case, a spark of light in the distance drew his attention. Though the flashing object was a fair distance away Demiurge took his time approaching, there could only be trouble awaiting him.

" _Demiurge"_ a message from Sebas came through.

" _Sebas?"_

" _I've sent Lupusregina back with a full report on the outside situation"_

" _Thank you Sebas. I'm a bit busy right now so I'll hear about it later"_ said Demiurge, cutting off the connection quickly as something beneath him shifted. The sound of rushing air filled his ear as something shot past him, barely missing his head. He looked down but was unable to spot the attacker. Another projectile shot through his wing, throwing him off balance. He was forced to return to the ground, paying careful attention to the area around him. If one of the guardians was using [Invisibility] he would instantly be able to tell. However, this did not appear to be the case. Demiurge noticed a faint rumbling from the ground beneath him, signifying the location of his assailant.

Unfortunately for Demiurge, not one opponent erupted from the ground, but several. All of which were above level 90 with one of them reaching level 100. Demiurge looked at them over the top of his glasses, though they were not moving from their position he could feel the killing intent surrounding him.

Another presence entered the perimeter, causing the area guardians to scatter like insects. Demiurge feared the worst, hesitantly turning around to see a little girl looking back at him. Though she stood no taller than his waist and was dressed in an elegant white gown, the immense aura of power surrounding her could not be denied. The guardians still nearby cowered in fear behind her, making a way for her to reach Demiurge. Although he felt compelled to bow his head alongside them, the only ones he could acknowledge as his superiors were the Supreme Beings. So Demiurge resisted, focusing all his willpower on staying upright.

"Hello Rubedo" he muttered.

* * *

"Catch ya' later Sebas!" said Peter, waving with the others as Sebas parted ways with the Swords of Darkness and Nfirea.

"You still got the ears Ninya?" asked Lukeluther, licking his lips at the funds they would be able to collect. He would surely be able to woo many women with his achievements. He didn't feel any regret for stealing Sebas's credit.

Ninya nodded, holding up the moist duffel bag, a blood pooling at the bottom causing the occasional drop to fall off.

"You should really take a shower Nfirea" announced Peter, holding the bridge of his nose together as he stood behind the alchemist. Nfirea gave a weak smile, he was still worried about Carne. Dine, having noticed Nfirea's worries clapped him hard on the back, nearly sending the blonde sprawling.

"Cheer up, your girlfriend will be fine" Lukeluther added, putting the arrows he had taken out back into his quiver.

"Not if you're around Lukey" mocked Peter, ducking low as a stray rock was thrown over his head.

"We'll stop at the shop so I can let grannie know I'm back" said Nfirea, stopping the cart outside of the alchemy store. Peter's eye twitched, he felt a shiver run up his spine.

"We'll come in with you" he said, his hand unconsciously resting on the hilt of his sword. Peter looked over at Lukeluther, noticing that the hunter was also on edge. Nfirea nodded, unaware of their unease. Nfirea pushed the door to the store open and placed the basket he had been carrying onto the counter.

"I'm home grandma!" he shouted, though no one responded.

"She might be out looking for you?" suggested Dine.

"Ara, ara. I thought you'd never show~" a voice called out from the back of the shop. Peter and Lukeluther pulled Nfirea back behind them, the former drawing his sword and pointing at the darkness.

"Who's there!" he shouted, the sound of a bow straining under effort sounded from beside him.

"That's no way to treat a guest" said Clementine, emerging from the darkness.

"She's very dangerous Peter" said Dine, gripping his staff tightly. Peter nodded, slowly backing away only for the entrance to be blocked by a man in a red robe.

"Finish this quickly Clementine, we don't have any time for your shenanigans" said Khajit.

Ninya screamed out a name, the only person she could think of at the time.

"Sebas!"


	8. Chapter 8

Clementine cocked her head. She had not heard of any 'Sebas' before. If he was anyone strong or important she would have heard of him before. Her time spent in the Black Scripture gathering information was boring, but useful.

"Luke, take them and run" Peter whispered, pushing Ninya and Nfirea towards him. Clementine licked her lips, she liked it when they struggled.

Peter dashed forward, swinging his shortsword at Clementine whilst Lukeluther shot an arrow at the robed man blocking the entrance. Khajit threw one of the undead at his side in front of him, the arrow piercing its head with a dull thud. Lukeluther dashed under his arms in the meantime, pushing Ninya ahead of him. He was not so lucky however as the zombie on the other side took a chunk of his arm as he passed. Nfirea was stopped by Khajit as Luke and Ninya tumbled to the ground outside.

"Run!" Nfirea shouted, his body falling limp as Khajit placed a white crown on his head.

Lukeluther held the stump of his left arm tightly to try and stop the flow of blood. His pants were stained red and as they ran down one of the back alleyways he realized that they could easily follow his trail of blood.

"You go on ahead Ninya" he said, leaning against a building wall. His skins was beginning to pale from the loss of blood. Ninya stopped in front of him, shaking her head vigorously.

"I'm not leaving without you Luke" she spat, getting pushed back by the hunter as a blade stuck into the wall.

"I guess I need to improve my aim~" said Clementine, taking another blade from her hip. Lukeluther glared at her, if she was here it meant his friends were already dead.

"Find Sebas" he said, pulling Ninya from the ground and pushing her down the alley. Clementine followed on the rooftop, toying with her prey. She casually threw another blade, this one finding its mark in Lukeluther's shoulder. He cried out in pain, the momentum from the blade pushing him to the ground. With one worm down Clementine followed Ninya as she struggled to keep running.

"Sebas!" she yelled again, hoping the butler would come to her aid. Each street and alley she ran down was to no avail. She could find no sign of Sebas anywhere. Perhaps he had already left the city?

"Still calling for help?" asked Clementine, leaping down from the roof and kicking Ninya in the back, the small girl rolled into a pile of trash that lay abandoned on the ground.

"Seba-" she tried to yell again but was unable to finish as Clementine had wrapped her fist around Ninya's neck, strangling her.

"I don't think he's coming to help" she mocked, lifting Ninya off the ground. The magician pounded her fists against Clementine's arm until her arm was gripped by Clementines other hand and bent the wrong direction, breaking it.

Tears started streaming down Ninya's face as her head was bashed against the nearest wall, her right wrist jolting uselessly beside her. A pool of blood collected at the feet of Clementine as Ninya started bleeding out. The sickening crunch of flesh hitting brick and the maniacal laughter of Clementine echoed through the empty alley.

"Dying alrea-" Clementine whispered to her but was forced to duck to the ground, dropping her as she went. The metal lid of a trash can was dug into the wall above her. Sebas stood at the entrance of the alleyway, having thrown it like a frisbee.

With the hand around her neck released Ninya collapsed to the floor, drawing in ragged breaths as she crawled away from Clementine.

"Help me" croaked Ninya, pulling herself towards the feet she could see in front of her. A mix of blood and tears blurring her vision. Sebas knelt in front of her, taking her broken wrist in his hand and pouring his Ki into it. The bones mended roughly drawing a cry from Ninya.

"It's alright" Sebas whispered to her. Ninya recognized his voice and started trembling in his arms.

"That's cute" said Clementine. Watching the scene take place.

Sebas glared at the blonde who stood giggling in front of him.

"Are you Sebas then?" Clementine asked innocently. He could sense her killing intent was now directed at him.

Sebas nodded, picking the barely distinguishable human off the ground and cradling her in his arms. Clementine let out a little 'aww' noise before flipping one of the knives from her belt out and flinging it underhand at the butler. Sebas batted it aside with his hand, jumping back onto the street as Clementine followed up with a strike at Ninya.

"You managed to focus your killing intent on me but still aim for Ninya" said Sebas, he gave a whistle showing he was impressed.

"Tch. Easy." she spat, picking up the discarded blade she had thrown previously from the floor. The drunk couple that Sebas had seen earlier stumbled out from one of the nearby buildings, having heard the commotion. Before Sebas could tell them to leave Clementine had pinned their throats to the wall with knives. She took her hands away and watched as they coughed up blood, struggling to take out the weapons that were lodged in their necks.

"You're fast" Sebas admitted. Though she was nowhere near the level that those within Nazarick had achieved, she was still formidable by the outside world's standards.

Clementine turned to him and smiled. Without looking she withdrew the knives after the couple had stopped breathing and flicked the blood off onto the floor. Sebas knew what was coming next and knocked the two knives out of the air. He rose his knee just in time to knock the stiletto out of Clementine's hand. With movement faster than Clementine could fathom Sebas continued to carry his leg upwards in an arc and swing it down towards her back. Though she hated to bring out [Martial Arts] this early in the fight, the kick would be lethal.

 _[Invulnerable Fort]_

Sebas's leg connected with Clementine's back, sending the blonde straight into the ground.

 _[Full Throttle]_

Clementine rolled along the floor and leapt off the ground before Sebas had returned to his regular stance.

"You can use magic?" Sebas asked, his eyebrow raised. Clementine frowned, did he not just use martial arts against her? Surely it was not pure physical ability, that speed was only possible through the use of Martial Arts. Clementine decided to play along with his game, if only to delay so that she could make a get-away in the commotion Khajit was about to cause.

"Of course not. It's Martial Art" she said nonchalantly, flinching at the sharp pain that drove up her side. Though Invulnerable Fort had blocked the damage from Sebas's kick, the impact of hitting the ground was just as hard.

Sebas looked confused, making Clementine worried. Maybe he hadn't used Martial Arts?

"I have not heard of any Martial Art that utilizes spells" he said, surprising Clementine. There was more than one Martial Art? Sure Martial Art had multiple spells, but the way Sebas had phrased the question made it out that there was a different type of Martial Art.

"Then what Martial Art did you use with that kick?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Sebas laughed, annoying Clementine greatly.

"That was just a regular kick" he said. But before he could ask anything else an explosion in the background caught his attention, just enough time for Clementine to slip into the darkness. Though Sebas could sense her presence running away, he wanted to check on the Swords of Darkness members and get Ninya healed. He cursed himself for having sent away Lupusregina so hastily as she was a competent healer.

The novice magician in his arms had long fallen unconscious. Sebas had managed to crudely stop the bleeding and somewhat close her wounds through his Ki. Her face was still a mess as large patches of skin were missing and her forehead was stained red. He shifted her in his arms and could feel that she also had a broken rib. Following the alley that he had found Ninya in he eventually came across Lukeluther. The hunter was barely breathing, lying in a large pool of his own blood that was still pumping out of his missing arm. Sebas knelt down beside him and pulled him onto his side to help clear his airways before pouring Ki into him. He started to feel tired, a side of effect of using so much Ki for healing. Sebas carried on until the stump arm stopped bleeding. Hefting Lukeluther under his other arm Sebas was now carrying two people and with only one clear place left to go Sebas hurried towards the smell of death.

* * *

The little girl stood motionless in front of Demiurge. Though he had called her by his name he could see she had still not registered his existence. Whether she chose not to or had simply not recognized him as anything more than an insect was unclear.

"You should not be here Demiurge" she said, her eyes zipping to meet his gaze. His skin shuddered at her sudden eye contact and he felt the urge to vomit. He maintained his composure. It would unsightly for one of his stature to give in to such primal feelings.

"Though it was forbidden by the Supreme Beings for other guardians to enter the eighth floor. The disappearance of Momonga-sama has driven me to search every inch of Nazarick for any sign of him or other Supreme Beings." said Demiurge. He forced himself to say every word though his body wanted nothing more than to escape.

"I am aware of Momonga-sama's disappearance. However, it does not warrant a visit from Demiurge-sama. This floor is not safe. The area guardians are set to the highest level of aggression. I am also a liability." said Rubedo, though a look of sadness crossed her face at the last part. Demiurge opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Rubedo's face returned to her usual cold gaze. She gestured for Demiurge to follow as she walked past him, a path through the cowering area guardians opening in front of her.

"I shall return you to Victim. You may teleport from there. Teleportation in The Wilderness is otherwise disabled."

Demiurge made sure to keep close to Rubedo. Though the area guardians were scared of her they were still required to attack intruders and since Demiurge was classified as an 'intruder' he was not completely safe. He felt his ego take a hit, the great Demon Lord Demiurge, relying on a little girl for protection. Hopefully no other guardians would hear of this.

"Do you like the eighth floor?" asked Rubedo, taking no notice to the scorching sands she walked on. Demiurge turned his head to look at the landscape around them. It looked no different from the area they had left, merely rolling hills of sand and the off dead trees. The shimmering heat in the distance was only growing closer.

"I cannot say it is entirely appealing. My own floor is more suited to me. Though the 6th floor is quite nice, wouldn't you say?." said Demiurge. Rubedo stopped abruptly, looking up at the dull sky.

"I have not seen any of the other floors." she said, smiling sadly.

"I was inconsiderate. I apologize. Perhaps you could visit my floor someti-" Demiurge realized what he was saying and quickly stopped talking.

"I understand Demiurge. Though I cannot leave this floor, I appreciate the offer" said Rubedo. He felt a pang of guilt for having brought up the topic.

Demiurge wanted to say something else but could not bring himself to talk anymore. Though Rubedo was extremely powerful, he could not help but bring himself to pity the little girl. He was a master of manipulation yet he could not delve inside the automaton's mind.

A large building in the distance drew Demiurge's attention. He had never seen Sepiroth from the outside. The structure looked vaguely like a church, a set of stairs led up to two large wooden doors and the roof peaked above them, the symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown painted onto it.

"I can go no further" said Rubedo, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. Demiurge stepped on the bottom step, looking down at the dejected automaton below him. He tentatively reached out his hand, ruffling her soft black hair. He expected her to feel and cold and lifeless but was pleasantly surprised to find out she was quite warm.

"I'll see you later" he said, pushing the heavy wooden door open and entering the familiar darkness. He looked back one last time to see the little girl smiling back at him, her little hand waving him goodbye.

"I better not be turning into a loli-con" Demiurge muttered to himself, closing the doors behind him.

A golden altar sat past the rows of pews inside the church. Atop the altar was a large bowl, filled to the brim with the blood of virgins. Victim lay resting inside the liquid, his form maintained thanks to his bathing method. Though Demiurge wished to speak with the sacrificial fetus he did not wish to wake the guardians. Instead he made his way over to the floor teleporter, sending a quick message to Mikoto to let her know he was leaving. She sighed in relief having heard he was safe.

 **Author's Note:**

Hope you all enjoyed your Christmas/holidays and I doubt I will be able to post a chapter before the New Year's so I guess I'll see you next year!

Other than that I'm sorry this one was so short. I've been busy spending time with family over Christmas and haven't had as much time to write as I would have liked. I'll try and get another chapter out in the coming week(s).

See you (hopefully) soon.


	9. Chapter 9

The horrific stench of death wafted over the entire city of E-Rantel, waking the populace. Residents peeked out the door of their homes, took one whiff and scrunched their faces up in disgust. On one side of the city it was only an unpleasant smell. On the other it took a much deadlier form.

* * *

The graveyard shift had been quiet so far, which was nice, but unsettling. It was not unusual for a few skeletons or zombies to arise from the mass amounts of dead buried there. The guards would lazily knock them down and wait for the next shift of guards to relieve them. Only tonight, they had only seen a few undead.

"It's awfully quiet tonight, isn't it?" said one of the guards, peering down into the empty graveyard.

The other guards shrugged, but they all felt the same way. They had expected to have killed a little more than a few skeletons by now.

"We've seen like, five, right? That's nothing considering past shifts"

The guard who had asked the question huffed in agreement. Though seeing undead was usually a bad thing, it was unsettling that the average amount of undead that attacked each night had not been reached yet.

"Maybe their souls have been recalled by the Six Gods? That'd be great" one said, sitting down at the top of the stairwell that led down to the gate.

The other guards, intrigued by the conversation, added their thoughts.

"Skeletons and Zombies are simple, the ones with weapons like spears are the real problem"

"You kidding me? Have you even seen a Wight before? Shit's freaky!"

"Centipede skeletons I reckon'. I faced off against one not too long ago, though I'd be dead if it weren't for the patrolling adventurers who saved me.

"Centipede skeletons? Don't stronger undead like those only spawn if a lot of weak undead are left alone. Hence why we bother killing the zombies and skeletons?"

"Absolutely. The team patrolling last week was scolded viciously by our team captain. The wine they gave us as an apology was great, but I don't want to experience those stronger undead ever again."

"If you think about it though. The undead not showing up could be a problem. What if they're turning into stronger undead as we speak?"

"Don't be ridiculous, normally there wouldn't be so many undead. I heard that the undead rise frequently after burying those killed in the war with the Empire."

"Now that you mention it, did you hear about the situation in the Katze Plains?"

"...Yes, I heard an extremely strong undead rose from there"

The guards who had heard the story nodded in agreement and shuddered, though it was easy to dismiss the information as nothing more than a rumour. It would not have been the first time strong undead rose from the plains. The Katze plains was after all the battlegrounds for the Empire and The Kingdoms disputes. Adventurer's were often commissioned to clear out undead that had spawned there.

"I hear-" the guard stopped speaking suddenly, squinting his eyes to try and look through the darkness below.

"Hey, don't sc-"

"Quiet!" the guard who had stopped speaking hissed. He sniffed the air, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What did you hear?"

"Nothing. But didn't we dig a grave just recently, it smells like the soil after having dug it up."

"Don't joke about that"

"Look over there!" one of the guards shouted, the others stood beside him and looked at the location he pointed to. Two of the ten patrol guards were sprinting towards the gate with bloodshot eyes and ragged breaths. The scene was wrong, why was there only two guards returning? Neither of them had weapons and seemed to be running for their lives.

"Open the gate, quickly!" one of them roared. One guard ran down the stairs, grabbing the gate winch and started turning it. The rest of the guards followed him down and received the two scouts who scurried through when a big enough gap had opened.

"Now close it. Quick!" they shouted. The guard who had been winching it open reversed the lever so that the gate closed instead. The scout who had managed to stay standing bolted the gate closed for extra protection.

"What happened, where are the others?"

"They were eaten by the undead!" the scout on the floor cried, rocking back and forth.

Having heard that eight of their comrades were eaten the guards looked to their captain.

"Someone get up top and take a look!" he barked.

One of the guards held onto his helmet and hurried up the stairs, stopping halfway and screaming.

"What is it!" the captain shouted, gripping the spear in his hands tightly.

"A huge mob of undead!" the guard yelled back. The rest of the guards followed up the stairs and stood dumbstruck at the top as they watched the horde of undead approach. The rumbling sounds of their footsteps like a cavalry charge rang in the guards ears.

"How many of them are there?" one guard cried, falling to his knees with his spear discarded at his side.

"Hundreds. No. Thousands?" the captain muttered, the rest of the guards paling at the numbers.

It was hard to accurately measure the number of undead, the light from the gatehouse did not seem to reach the end of the horde and numerous undead were moving through the shadows.

The stench of death hit the guards like a fist, one of them falling over and vomiting down the wall. The undead were not made up of just zombies and skeletons, but stronger undead too. Wights, Ghouls, Devourers, Carrion Crawlers, Bloaters and others were spread across the graveyard as well.

The guards trembled in fear, only a few of them managing to remain upright. Though the city was protected by walls which would have to be broken through first to be able to attack the city, the guards able to mobilized would not even be close to enough needed to hold off the undead horde. The guards were not trained, the only weapon they had were spears and crude clubs which could easily dispose of a few skeletons or zombies but were useless in the face of such strength.

What was worse was that some of the undead acquired the ability to turn the living into fellow undead. Worst case scenario the guards could be turned into undead as well and feast on their comrades as well as the citizens that had fought to protect. The captain was horrified, but also relieved to find that no flying undead had spawned. He could not relax yet however, it could only be a matter of time until some arose.

The wave of undead washed against the gate and the sounds of grunting grew loud. The guards could hear the undead closest banging on the gate, desperate to get through, fuelled by their hatred of the living. The door seemed to creak under the pressure of so many bodies and lurched unsteadily. The guards would have to do something quick if they wanted to live.

"Sound the bell! We need reinforcements from the guard post" The captain roared, drawing the guards attention to him. He grabbed two guards by the collars of their vests.

"Alert the other gates!" he told them, they nodded vigorously and took off in different directions.

"Get those spears up and get on the wall!" he yelled to the rest, roaring a war cry as he thrust his spear into the undead who had began to use their comrades as a ladder to scale the wall. The other guards followed his lead and thrust their spears into the squirming mass of undead. It was a simple but effective action, stab, pull back and stab again. The spears were soon covered in blood and guts. The guards felt rejoiced, whooping as they vented their anger through their weapons.

As if waiting for them to relax the stronger undead attacked. A scream sounded out, drawing the guards out of their bloodlust to see one of their comrades was struggling, a long, pink intestine wrapped tightly around his neck. An egg shaped undead stood at the other end of the intestine, known as a Viscera Egg. The organs of its victims squirming around inside like parasites. Before the other guards could act the intestine withdrew, pulling the guard off the wall kicking and screaming.

"Help me! Please!" he screamed before being swarmed by undead. The armour protecting his body only served to prolong his suffering as the undead devoured any piece of exposed flesh possible.

"Fall back! Down the walls!" the captain ordered, pulling the spear out of a zombie and pushing his subordinates down the stairs. The Viscera Egg had began squirming again, ready to strike.

The gate was getting weaker and weaker, eventually it would break. The chances of reinforcements arriving before a stronger undead spawned was slim. If the gates broke open the guards and countless lives would be slaughtered.

"I'll handle this!" they heard someone yell. The guards looked behind them at the copper adventurer who stood proudly, a spear in his hand. The hope they had for but a moment vanished when they spotted the color of his plate. It was a teenage boy, the weapon he wielded was pathetically small and his armor was non existent. Though adventurer's were supposed to be stronger than the guards this particular one was worse off.

"You need to leave or you will die!" the captain roared at him, causing the adventurer to flinch.

"Never! I am an adventurer. You lesser guards should just move aside and let me handle this!" he shrieked, rushing past the guards and up the stairs. The guards opened their eyes in horror as a collection of undead had merged to form a large slime looking monstrosity. It opened its gaping mouth and roared at them.

The adventurer stopped in his tracks and lifted the spear above his head with trembling arms. He threw it weakly and it only just managed to hit the monster. The tip of the spear stuck unsteadily into monster, causing no damage. The spear was suddenly pulled into the monster and shot out at an incredible speed. The guards realized that the adventurer was no longer standing on the wall.

"Did he run away?" one of the guards asked, laughing nervously. The answer was revealed when the same guard looked to his left and fainted. The adventurer lay dead on the ground, his spear stuck through his head, pinning it to the floor. As the captain began to give orders again the gate gave way and the wave of undead flooded in.

"Retreat!" was the last thing the captain managed to order before the horde of undead overtook him, his body being dismembered almost instantly. The massive undead that had spawned knocked out a large section of the wall, sending stones flying. The gap was quickly filled with more undead as they rushed towards their prey.

* * *

Sebas made sure that Lukeluther and Ninya were both in a safe place before he went inside the store. He was hit by a strong smell of death upon entering and he discovered that the counter was covered in blood, as was the floor. Sebas could feel it sticking to his shoes, treading bloody footprints behind him. A moan sounded from the back, though Sebas could not detect a living presence it appeared to be human. Or at least was once human. When it shuffled into view Sebas realized it was a zombie. The adventurer once known as Peter was now nothing more than an undead. It swung lazily at Sebas before he cut it down, throwing the body to the side and moving deeper into the shop.

He quickly found Dine, the druid having also turned into a zombie. Sebas gave it no chance to stand up as he kicked its head off, the body falling back to the ground. Sebas retrieved both the bodies and had begun to dispose of them when a scream sounded from the storefront of the shop and Sebas could sense it was an elderly woman.

"Nfirea!" Lizzie Bareare yelled, hoping that her grandson would respond. Sebas walked out from behind the counter, alarming her.

"What have you done to my grandson!" she shouted at him, preparing to cast magic. Sebas hesitated for a moment before realizing she was talking about Nfirea.

"It would appear he has been kidnapped" said Sebas, taking off his right hand glove and cleaning the blood off of it.

"B-but the blood" said Lizzie, looking down at the pool of blood at her feet.

"Belong to those who protected him. I regret I was not here to help"

Lizzie looked around the shop, nothing else had been touched. She settled her eyes on the butler and squinted to get a better look at him.

"Are you one of the adventurer's that traveled with Nfirea to Carne Village?" she asked.

Sebas nodded, glancing down at the iron plate hung around his neck that he had taken off of Peter's corpse.

"You have to help me find him!" she pleaded, clasping her hands together.

"I can pay whatever you need."

Sebas walked over to the elderly woman and rested a hand on her shoulder. She flinched under his touch.

"I already planned to find him. However I need someone who can heal" he said. Lizzie looked him up and down confused.

"I can heal, but, you don't seem to be injured?" she asked.

Sebas held a hand up, walking out of the store and down the side where he had hid Ninya and Lukeluther. They were both deathly pale and would most likely die if they did not receive treatment as soon as possible.

Lizzie gasped as Sebas brought them in, placing them onto the counter which was now clear of blood.

"What happened…" she asked, gently lifting Ninya's hair up to see the damage done to her forehead.

"The one who took your grandson" said Sebas, he still felt guilty for letting Peter and Dine die.

"Go. Find my grandson, I'll take care of these two" she said, retrieving two purple potions from behind the counter. Sebas left made for the exit but was stopped by a hand weakly grasping the end of his jacket. He looked back to see Ninya looking up at him, her eyes bloodshot and teary.

"Tha...nk… You…" she croaked, falling back against the counter and greedily drinking the potion Lizzie was feeding her. Sebas smiled at her before exiting the shop, alarmed at the screaming and smoke rising from the other side of the city.

Nothing was ever easy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Not much to do as it's cold in Edmonton so I managed to get this chapter done pretty quickly.

Next chapter will be a bit of a break from the Demiurge/Sebas scenes, looking at some of the other guardians (Shalltear, Cocytus, Pleiades, Pandora, Albedo) and what they've been doing instead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Welcome to 2016!

For those of you who may not have seen yet I posted the first chapter for a story I'd like to work on after Masterless is finished / in case I want to work on something else for a bit. The story is called Goodbye YGGDRASIL and is about Suzuki Satoru after YGGDRASIL shuts down (Suzuki is Momonga's human name if you are not familiar) where the guardians of Nazarick are mysteriously transported to Japan.

Masterless will still take preference, I just wanted to get some feedback before I started it to see if the story interested people (judging by the reviews I've received it seems that it has some positive reception.) Other than that, enjoy this chapter and again thank you for all the reviews/favourites/follows. I've been trying to write at least a little everyday recently and hopefully I can continue the trend into the new year. I won't be in Canada for too much longer so the next chapter will probably be written/released once I return to Australia (Which should be around the 9th). Unless I manage to finish one before then, which is possible. I'm looking forward to escaping the cold weather, I miss wearing shorts :(

Anyways, enough rambling. **Just a quick warning,** there is a rape'ish scene in this chapter so if you aren't comfortable with it I've included (in **bold** ) where it starts and ends so that you may skip it. If you don't read it don't worry, you won't miss anything important to the story.

* * *

Though the Frost Virgins had full immunity to the cold weather of the 5th floor, even they could not escape the bitter cold that had overtaken Cocytus's residence, Snowball Earth.

Savage blizzards of snow and ice washed over the floor in waves, yet Cocytus remained still. Unaffected by the change in weather. The loss of one's master was the greatest sin an underling such as Cocytus could endure. It meant that he had failed to protect his master, wherever they had disappeared to. The term ' _guardian_ ' could no longer be applied to Cocytus. He was a Failure of Nazarick instead.

The closest Frost Virgin to Cocytus, Yuki, was unable to comfort her master. This weighed heavily upon her shoulders and also affected her subordinates. The loss of Momonga-sama had hurt all of the beings inside Nazarick.

When the waves of blizzards finally stopped and Cocytus again showed signs of life Yuki bowed to her master.

"We are at your command Cocytus" she said, her words echoed by the other Frost Virgins behind her. Though their words appeared cold they were filled with nothing but love.

"What. Are. We. To. Do?" Cocytus asked, surprising Yuki. She bit her lip, unable to answer her master.

"I believe that is for you to decide Master, only those created by the Supreme Beings are worthy enough to lead Nazarick." Masuzu, the second-in-command Frost Virgin said, relieving Yuki from her burden.

Cocytus grunted, moving for the first time in two days. The ice and snow that had lay dormant on his armour fell to the ground. His limbs had become creaky during his meditation and would have to be exercised.

"I. Shall. Head. To. The. Arena… I. Leave. This. Floor. To. You." said Cocytus, his form blocking the Frost Virgins view as he stood to his full height. Yuki and the others bowed, returning to their positions around the snowball. Yuki could only look on as her master disappeared through the portal and felt personally responsible for his state of mind. The other Frost Virgins were the same, though they were no way at fault, they still felt responsible.

"We must do what we can" Yuki said to herself, though the other Frost Virgins took it as a command and nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the incident with the golems in the arena had been solved the building had still not been repaired. Large dents in the dirt still existed where the golems had fallen and the seats they had wrecked were not fixed. Though they had taken up sitting in different seats.

Aura and Mare were nowhere to be found when Cocytus arrived, the only sound to be heard was the chirping of the birds that lived outside. Cocytus knew where Aura and Mare would be, they lived in the Arena and would be in the V.I.P box. He wondered how they were handling it.

His question was answered when he knocked on the door to the V.I.P box and the teary eyed Aura opened the door, her fake smile only making it worse.

"Welcome Cocytus…" she said, her hand leaving the door as she returned to the blanket layered bed where her brother was resting. The fireplace was vacant of firewood and Cocytus knew the room was cold, though he could not feel it.

"You. Will. Get. Sick. If. You. Stay. In. Such. A. Cold. Room." he said quietly as to not disturb the sleeping Mare. Aura gave him a tired shrug as she collapsed back into the bed, pulling the covers from Mare over herself.

Cocytus sighed, leaving the V.I.P box to collect some firewood from the nearby forest.. A pitch black wolf jumped out when Cocytus emerged from the arena but backed down after realizing who it was. Cocytus could sense that Fenrir was also saddened, sharing a connection with his master meant that he could feel what Aura was feeling. Cocytus gave the wolf a short pet on the head and withdrew one of the weaker weapons he owned. [Headsplitter]

The axe cut through the tree's like a hot knife through butter and Cocytus had quickly arranged the trees into suitable firewood. Fenrir, wishing to be useful to his master, carried the firewood up to the V.I.P box for Cocytus.

Cocytus unloaded the firewood from Fenrir's back and thanked the wolf as it returned to rest in the forest. As Cocytus walked around the bed he was surprised to see a third guardian resting against the bed, Shalltear, with a vampire bride resting her head in her lap. Her eyes were open but she was not looking anywhere. When Cocytus placed the wood into the fireplace and lit it some life returned to her eyes.

"When did you arrive Cocytus?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes like a sleepy child.

"I. Was. Checking. On. The. Other. Guardians." he said, watching as another log caught fire. Shalltear nodded, pulling her dress down to cover her legs more. Cocytus threw a blanket he had stored onto the young vampire, sighing as she giggled. He paid no mind to the vampire bride who was covered by the blanket.

Her happiness was short lived however as her face returned to the solemn look she wore previously.

"What are we going to do Cocytus? Demiurge and Sebas are doing so much but I don't know how to help." she said, tightly gripping the blanket with her little hands.

A breath of cold air was expelled into the air, Cocytus had no answer. He was just as helpless as she was.

"Are we really so useless to Momonga-sama that we cannot even serve him?"

Cocytus shook his head, he wanted to believe that the guardians still served some purpose, though it was still unknown.

"Maybe. He. Is. Testing. Our. Loyalty." suggested Cocytus. Shalltear looked at him with half lidded eyes and smiled.

"Maybe" she said, falling over sideways and drifting off. Cocytus pulled the blanket over her shoulders and pulled another out so that Mare had his own blanket. With the three young ones asleep Cocytus left the 6th floor. Though he wished to train inside the arena, the colosseum floor was still damaged and he did not wish to wake them. So Cocytus headed for the throne room, there was no need to head back to his floor right away.

* * *

Cocytus nearly cried out when he entered the throne room, there, sitting at the bottom of the steps leading up to the throne was Momonga-sama. At least, it looked like Momonga. The aura of power that Momonga exuded was extremely powerful. That aura was significantly diminished, meaning that it could not possibly be Momonga.

Albedo turned to Cocytus when he entered the throne room and beckoned him over. Titus was painting the image of Momonga onto a scroll that he could use to print onto other pieces of paper.

When Cocytus asked what was going on Albedo responded they were making a wanted poster and had Pandora turn into Momonga so that they could make it as accurate as possible.

Cocytus knew that the idea was very stupid as Momonga was an undead and would unlikely be found anywhere but the look of desperation on Albedo's face stopped him from criticizing it.

"Has anything happened Cocytus?" Albedo asked, flipping through the pages of one of Momonga's personal journals. Cocytus felt it was an invasion of privacy but said nothing.

"Sadly. Nothing." he said, feeling guilty at Albedo's dejected look.

"It's alright…" she said, closing the book and placing it the pile of books that Momonga had written.

"I don't understand any of the things Momonga-sama has written about in his journal. What is a car and why did it break down?"

Cocytus shrugged. He knew nothing of Momonga's personal life.

By the time Titus had finished the painting Albedo was done reading another journal, part of which she could actually understand.

Titus finished putting the finishing touches on the scroll before he let Pandora's Actor return to his usual form. Cocytus felt depressed, as if he had lost Momonga-sama again. He decided to return to the 5th floor for more meditation to put his mind at rest.

"Has Demiurge returned yet?" Albedo asked, though she had no idea where he had disappeared too. Pandora froze, he was aware of Demiurges trip to the 8th floor, a trip that was against the rules set down by the Supreme Beings. It was in their best interest that Albedo remain unaware of his coming and goings.

"Not yet" said Pandora.

Albedo nodded, yawning loudly. She slowly rose from the pile of books around her and stepped over the journal she had been reading towards the Supreme Beings quarters. She had no real reason to sleep in Momonga-sama's room, but none of them had the courage to deny her entry.

"I'm going to rest, notify me when Demiurge returns" she said before disappearing down the hallway. Pandora sighed in relief, she did not seem to care where Demiurge had actually gone, just that he would return.

"How long must she remain in the dark?" asked Titus, rolling the scroll up and placing it inside his robe. Pandora looked uncertain, running a hand through his non existent hair.

"Until we can be certain she won't go crazy" he said, which was not a definite answer, but was the best they could get.

Titus said nothing more, leaving the doppelganger alone in the throne room.

* * *

Lupusregina had been ordered to return to Nazarick to report the outside situation to Demiurge. However, she had determined the information learned to not be of great value so she had decided to take the scenic route back to Nazarick. Many of the other guardians had no love for nature, or anything outside of Nazarick for that matter. Lupusregina liked the quiet night sky, the fake sky on the 6th floor could not compete with the real thing.

"I wish you could see this Momonga-sama" she said.

WIth no lights anywhere near Lupusregina she could see the many stars in the sky. They shone brightly and seemed to be forever away. She liked that feeling, it was different. The stars on the 6th floor were easy to reach if one possessed the ability to fly and up-close you could see that they were just magic spells cast when the night cycle arrived. These stars were better, more mysterious.

The redheaded maid laid down slowly onto the grass and closed her eyes, feeling the night winds washing over her body. She wished that Momonga-sama could have seen this world, and conquered it. Everything in existence was Momonga's to take, even Lupusregina herself if he so wished it. Though she did not hold any particular fancy for the undead, it could not be denied that the power a god such as Momonga held was incredibly sexy. The loose clothing on her maid outfit fluttered in the breeze and the sounds of screaming broke her relaxation.

Jumping to her feet Lupusregina scanned the horizon for the source of the commotion and managed to spot men holding torches down the grass hill ahead of her. She was about to go and see what had occurred but was interrupted.

" _Lupey"_

Lupusregina stopped in her tracks, a message from Solution had arrived.

"Solution~!" she replied, squinting as she heard a woman scream.

" _Demiurge asked us to meet up with you"_

Lupusregina looked around her, truthfully she had no idea where she was going. There was a small feeling in her gut that she believed was leading her to Nazarick, what was the worst that could happen?

" _Shalltear shall open a gate for us to your location_ "

Before Lupusregina could say anything else a portal opened up in front of her and the five other members of the Pleiades popped out. Though it would be easier for Lupusregina to just teleport using it back to Nazarick, she wanted to see a little more of the outside world. And see what the commotion on the road ahead was.

"Can we walk back?" asked Lupusregina, the other maids looked at her confused.

"Why would you want to spend another minute in this dump?" asked Narberal. The doppelganger was one of Lupusregina's beloved sisters, though she got on her nerves sometimes. She had no love of anything outside of Nazarick, including the landscape. She despised humans in particular.

Lupusregina had no real answer, but as if granting her wish the portal closed behind them.

"We took too long" said Shizu. Yuri Alpha, the current leader of the Pleiades sighed, her sisters were such trouble sometimes.

"Very well, I suppose we shall have to walk back" she huffed, looking around her at the blank landscape.

Lupusregina smiled, it was time for some fun.

"There's something going on over there su~ We should go!" said Lupusregina. The other maids looked to where she was pointing and frowned. Humans. Only two of the maids were smiling, for humans could serve some kind purpose.

Solution smiled, she was just as mischievous as Lupusregina.

Lupusregina knew two of her sisters liked to feast on humans so she dragged Entoma and Solution by their arms towards the fight. She wanted to watch the humans suffer. There was nothing better then watching the disparity of realizing you were going to die. The faces one made before their death. The thought of it made her excited.

As they got closer to the light they could see the commotion in more detail. It appeared some kind of wagon was being attacked, the front two wheels had been snapped in half and the horse was cut loose. A woman was being taken away from two men who were pushed up against the cabin with swords to their necks.

"Are they being attacked?" asked Entoma. The other maids also though the same thing and nodded.

"It would appear so" replied Shizu,. The automaton was kneeling on the ground with her sniper resting against her shoulder. The eyepatch that usually covered her left eye was pushed to the side, revealing a mechanical eye. It whirred and the artificial pupil inside expanded, allowing her a better view through the weapon's scope

 **(Explicit scene starts here)**

The maids watched as a woman was taken out of the carriage by her legs, she held on tightly to the door but was eventually dislodged and she fell to the ground. The men were grinning and two in particular stepped forward, one of them tying a gag around her mouth and putting her over his shoulder, using one of his hands to hold hers in place. She kicked and screamed as they carried her away from the main group and into a nearby patch of bushland. They threw her to the floor roughly and started pulling at her dress.

"They are stripping the woman" said Shizu in her cold and emotionless voice. Yuri frowned. The men she had seen in this new world so far were despicable. First she had seen knights attacking defenceless children and now a woman was about to be raped. She wished she could see Momonga again to cleanse her eyes of this filth.

"Shizu, clean up the men around the wagon. Entoma and Solution help her. The rest with me" she ordered, making her slow descent towards the two men and woman. Entoma and Solution smiled, finally some fresh meat. Lupusregina was the only one who looked unhappy, she would not be able to see her sisters slaughter the main bandit group. Hopefully the two would provide suitable expressions.

When Yuri, Lupusregina and Narberal began gliding down the hill towards the bushland Entoma and Solution began chattering to each other about how they should split up the portions.

"Target sighted" Shizu whispered to herself, drawing the two maids attention.

"You're no fun Shizu. Leave some for us" Solution pouted.

The automaton maid had put away her sniper rifle and instead opted for a larger weapon. A large cylindrical tube was resting on her shoulder with a hole in the front, aiming down at the wagon.

"A rocket launcher, really Shizu?" Entoma buzzed, also displeased. Though she was unfamiliar with the weapon she had seen it in action, the results were almost as strong as some high tier magic spells. It was counted as a projectile and would not be stopped by magical defences. It was strong enough to penetrate most ranged protection.

"It is the most effective way to eliminate the targets quickly without chances of survival" she said. Hearing the disappointed voices of her comrades she changed her mind though, and put away the rocket launcher. The two carnivorous maids smiled but were again disappointed as Shizu pulled out a few grenades from her belt and held them out.

"Is this better?" she asked. Entoma and Solution sighed.

"Put them away. Let us handle this" said Solution, gracefully walking down the grass hill towards the disabled vehicle. The two followed her until the men around the wagon noticed them, glaring lecherously as they came to a halt. The men who were being attacked looked between the bandits and the maids as if determining the newcomers worth to them

"T-they're our maids! Let us live and you can have them!" one of them said, the other nodding profusely.

Solution mocked surprise and let out a fake cry of distress. The bandits smiled, two staying behind to keep the prisoners in place whilst the rest went to meet the maids.

"Why don't you pretty ladies come play with us, eh?" one of them shouted, the others whooping in response. Shizu had her hand resting on the pistol at her side and Entoma was stroking an insect that had landed on her arm.

"Oh no~" said Solution. The man leading the pack was now standing in front of Solution, his sword resting on her shoulder.

"Strip" he said, the men behind him getting giddy. They couldn't believe their luck at the three beauties that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Their superiors were too busy taking turns with the noble's daughter, who's looks and body were nowhere near the maids in front of them.

Solution hooked her thumbs under the straps of her maid dress and pulled down the top, her two perky breasts popping out into the cool air. The man could not control himself and gently kneaded the soft tissue. It was his first time experiencing breasts of such a high quality. Most of the brothels in town had been shut-down under the orders of the Golden Princess. As such, only one remained. The women who serviced there were thin and broken, a product of the rough beatings and rape they endured.

Solution moaned exaggeratedly, throwing a wink at Entoma who had another man approaching.

"On your knees" he said, though it was somewhat innocent. He did not appear to be a hardened criminal and was somewhat apprehensive at committing rape.

Entoma did not refuse and dropped to her knees, giggling as the man fumbled with his belt. His member was finally released, though small in size. The other men and Entoma laughed.

"Shut up and suck me" he said, trying to regain his composure. Entoma said nothing and leaned forward, opening her mouth wide and taking him in.

Next to her, a third bandit was eager to join the action and was reaching to strip Shizu himself. His hands however, were unable to connect with any part of the automaton as he was thrown backwards, a loud bang scared the other bandits and they all stopped what they were doing. The man on the floor was bleeding from the gunshot wound in his stomach. Making sure to finish the job Shizu shot him again in the chest. The man who was enjoying Entoma's service was surprised as his pleasure turned to pain suddenly. He looked down to see her smiling, his now dismembered member between her razor teeth. Time seemed to freeze as she she spat it onto the ground and stood up.

"Not enough meat" was the last thing he heard as she tore his body to pieces, the meat being instantly devoured by her insects.

The last bandit had tried to withdraw his hands quickly from the blonde maid after the death of two comrades but found they had sunk into her chest.

"It's ok" she whispered to him, her face drawing closer. The bandits who had yet to have their turn tried to run but were gunned down in quick succession by Shizu who had emptied the clip and replaced it with a new one almost instantly.

The man sinking into Solution tried to kick her but found his foot was now stuck in her crotch.

"Ooh~ That feels good" she said, laughing in his face before she sped up the suction. By the time his face had entered hers his screams were gone. He had passed out.

"Pity. I like it when they scream inside. It gets me wet" she said, her expression remaining the same as she so casually revealed a fetish of hers.

Entoma smirked at the blonde before returning to her meal, the many human bodies on the ground were only a portion of what she'd hoped for, but were a fresh meal none the less. Shizu had in the meantime drawn an assault rifle from her storage and mowed down the retreating bandits. With only the two prisoners left alive, both of which had fainted at the sight, the three maids cleaned up the bodies and awaited the others return.

* * *

"Come on m'lady, this won't hurt a bit" one of the men chided, unsuccessfully pulling at the dress the young woman wore. She struggled in the grip of the other one and screamed profanity through the gag in her mouth. Something rustled in the bush behind the men and stopped their advancing hands. A maid wearing glasses emerged from the brush, followed by two others, one with long raven hair and the other with two red ponytails that were tied up behind her head.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked, not noticing the weapons they held due to the lack of light. The thick canopy above blocked out the small amount of moonlight that would have been present.

"My name is Yuri Alpha, this is Lupusregina and Narberal Gamma" she said, her voice straining to sound dignified.

The man snorted, who sent maids out in the middle of nowhere?

"And what, you wanna get fucked too?" he asked, standing as tall as he could to face down the maids.

"I'll admit, I've never had a foursome before. But I'm willing to try" he added, waving his machete around with a grin on his face.

Narberal could take no more of the man's disgusting attitude, effortlessly swiping her bladed staff through the man's neck she removed his head. Yuri wanted to scold her subordinate for attacking without orders but was glad the man could no longer speak. The man still holding the woman hostage dropped her instantly and drew his own blade, charging Narberal.

"You bitch!" he shouted, finding himself face down in the dirt as his leg was bent the wrong way.

"Oopsies!" said Lupusregina, bonking herself on the head with her staff, pretending to be an idiot.

"Let me help you with that~" she said, healing the man's leg until his bone was set back in place and skin where the bone had protruded from was fixed. The bandit had tried to lunge at the maid again only for both of his legs to be broken. Narberal giggled, slapping her hand over her mouth as she realized what she did. Lupusregina grinned and blew a kiss to her sister.

"I'll protect you Nabby~" she said, standing with her leg in the air as if posing for a photo. Yuri picked the disabled man off of the ground and threw him out of the bushes and into the clearing where Entoma and Solution would be.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Lupusregina, cleansing her staff of blood.

"Have him take us to his leader" Yuri replied nonchalantly.

( **Explicit content ends here.** )

* * *

In the frozen prison on the fifth floor two sisters sat huddled next to each other and scoured the land using a mirror of observation. They had come across the city of E-Rantel and were currently watching the horde of undead approach the guard post.

"They don't stand a chance" said Albedo, yawning as the fight commenced. It was already clear who was going to win, the guards were armed in petty armour with almost blunt spears. They could kill a few of the lower tier undead such as Skeletons and Zombies with ease from their position. But they lacked the proper equipment to deal with anything more. As if confirming Albedo's statement, the Viscera egg that had been sneaking up on the guard post had latched onto a guard and thrown him into the crowd of undead, which promptly devoured him.

"What's that?" asked Nigredo, squinting at the mirror. Albedo looked back to where Nigredo was pointing and saw the undead merging together to form some kind of hybrid monster.

"When a lot of undead are collected together they tend to spawn higher tier undead" answered Albedo. It was basic knowledge for those familiar with undead. With the recent disappearance of Momonga she had read as much about undead as she could. Hoping some kind of answer to bringing him back would arise. In her tired and desperate state she had failed to utilize the most basic knowledge.

"Isn't Momonga-sama an undead?" Nigredo asked her sister. Connecting the dots that Albedo had completely skipped over as being too simple.

Albedo froze and her hands began to tremble. She couldn't stop the massive grin that spread across her face.

"Yes. Yes he is"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

The second chapter of Goodbye YGGDRASIL has also been posted alongside for those who wish to read it.

I've responded to some of the reviews at the bottom of this chapter.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for a quarter of the city to be overrun by the undead hordes. The guard post that was meant to send reinforcements to the graveyard found out soon enough that they also stood no chance. The large slime like undead that had appeared cut the guard tower in two, the top half toppling over and sending a large smoke cloud into the air. The residents of E-Rantel who might have slept through the previous commotion were surely awake now. The nobles residing in the city had retreated to their safe havens, recruiting all the strongest adventurers they could. That left only copper, iron and some gold platers to defend the city, alongside the remaining city guard.

Undead feasted upon the living in the streets and many of the adventurers had already lost hope. How many had died? The undead that they killed were just replenished by the new undead spawning from those who had fallen. The horde was only growing larger and at the rate of its current expansion the entire city would be engulfed.

Hope rested on the gold adventurers who had refused to help the nobles escape. They lived inside E-Rantel and did not want to see their home destroyed.

A burst of light expanded in a bubble from a sector deep inside the undead territory. A priest with an iron plate around his neck wiped the sweat from his brow. He had short white hair and an unruly beard, though he was only in his thirties. The undead that had surrounded him were gone and his party members had some of their wounds healed.

The party had only been killing undead for less than an hour and it still seemed hopeless. One of their group had already turned and had to be put down. He was new to adventuring, his limited skill with a bow landing him in iron. It was thanks to his skills outside of combat that allowed him to reach gold, though those skills were now lost.

"Ghouls coming from the right!" shouted Kiel, the priest. The rest of the group turned to watch the deathly apparitions speeding towards them. Though easy to kill, the ghouls were extremely fast with sharp claws that could tear through flesh.

"Shields up!" the leader of the adventurer group, Julius, roared, his sword leveled at the approaching undead.

"Archers hear me!" he yelled. The guards who were capable of using bows raised their heads.

"Draw!"

The sound of bows being curved backwards filled his ears as the guards nocked their arrows, awaiting further commands. He was glad they could fight, the last guards he had come across were hopeless. They dropped their weapons at the first sight of resistance and fled.

"Aim!"

The guards shifted to find a target, the rapid fast ghouls were closing in fast on the shield wall.

[Fear no death!]

The arrows ready to fire were imbued with a magical white light, increasing their effectiveness against the undead.

"Loose!" he yelled as the ghouls reached the arrow that was stuck in the ground ahead, marking the best range the guards could manage. A volley of arrows whistled through the air, leaving a bright white trail as they flew. The first line of ghouls fell and were replaced by another.

"Loose!"

The second volley struck just before the ghouls hit the shield wall, with the ghouls so close to the shield wall the archers would have to risk hitting their own men to hit the ghouls. The fight would be decided in melee. Though ghouls were stronger than a Zombie they were not adapted to shredding through thick shields. The men were confident and they stood ready to strike.

"Spears!"

The men who held their shield high lowered them briefly as a line of short spears flew past their heads, taking out undead left and right. They raised their shields again as sharp claws struck out at them.

"Bash!"

The shield bearers thrust their shields out, pushing the first ghouls to approach back into the mix of undead behind them. The men stepped forward into the gap they had created and pushed their shields forward again.

"Thrust!" the commander yelled his last command before joining the fight, his gold medallion clanking against his armor. He replaced one of the men who fell back from the defense. The others thrust their spears over the shields, stabbing the ghouls who scraped at them, trying to find any kind of entrance past the thick metal.

[Purifying Seal!]

A white seal was burnt into the shields, adding resistance against undead attacks. An odd ghoul would sometimes climb up the other undead to reach over the shield line but would be shot down by the archers who were waiting.

"Two lines left!" the archer that was positioned on top of the nearby building yelled. There was only two more waves of ghouls to kill.

The last two lines of ghouls to attack were repelled after a minute of fighting and a momentary silence filled the air again. The commander clapped the shield bearers on the back one by one.

"Captain!" a voice called from behind him, the first member of his adventurer group had returned. A rogue named Cecilia, she was nimble and smart, perfect for scouting.

"Ramsey has fallen" she said dejectedly. Julius flinched, Ramsey was an excellent warrior, but very stubborn. Julius had told him to retreat, it was too difficult to hold the church, the residents had already evacuated that area and it served no further purpose. Still, Ramsey was a religious man, he refused to give up the church so willingly to the undead hordes.

"His group?" Julius asked.

"All dead" she said. Julius grimaced, that would mean they were open on yet another flank.

"We're falling back!" he called to the men, heading back towards the heart of the city. Hopefully they could find some more men to help cover the gaps.

"We can't" whispered Cecilia to make sure the others couldn't hear her.

Julius stopped, leaning closer to her.

"The men behind us are gone, we don't have anywhere to run"

Julius cursed himself, Ramsey had damned them all, the fool!

"We have to go somewhere, we're too open here" he said, the four-way intersection made it easy to see approaching enemies but if they were attacked on more than one or two sides it was too hard to defend.

"The distillery?" she suggested. Though it was a bit of a walk to get there it was probably the easiest place to hold out within reach. Julius nodded, they would have to hurry.

"We go east!" he yelled, the men roared in response. Julius could smell something putrid coming from around the corner and signaled for his men to stop, he peeked around and saw a group of bloaters lumbering down the street and a small group of children hiding underneath a rickety wooden shop stall, directly in the undeads path.

"Damn it all" he muttered.

* * *

Demiurge was surprised to see the renewed vigor that Albedo displayed. As if she had found a new purpose in life she was rapidly giving orders to the stone golems, clearing out enough space on the second and third floors. He had heard from Pandora's Actor what she planned to do. It was a very simple, and somewhat stupid idea that he doubted would work. Why would a god spawn from such lowly undead? It was possible to spawn overlords and liches, there were already some located within Nazarick. Demiurge doubted that it would bring Momonga back.

Still, he had given leadership to Albedo, and her orders were to be followed. The second and third floors were emptied and filled with a majority of Nazarick's undead. All of the high tier undead stood idle on the third floor whilst the unintelligent zombies and skeletons were stuck on the second floor. When a stronger undead spawned on the second floor they could be moved down to the third floor.

"Albedo" Demiurge called out, his voice echoing through the vast throne room. Albedo looked happily at the demon and dismissed the homunculus maid she had been talking to. She skipped over to him and resisted the urge to hug him.

"We should have Momonga-sama back in no time!" she said, her excitement bursting out her seams. Demiurge found it unsettling, she seemed only capable of extreme emotion. Directly after Momonga-sama's disappearance she was heartbroken and devastated. Now she was jubilant, it almost made him sick. Perhaps it was the way she was created, Tabula Smauragdina's other creations were odd after all.

"I see" Demiurge replied, he did not want to delve too deep into her affairs. If it kept her busy, he was happy to let her slaughter the world. So long as she remained loyal to the Supreme Beings and kept in a calm state of mind. It was not set in stone that she would remain this way forever. In the mean-time, Demiurge would have to work hard to find Momonga-sama and bring him back into this world, though it was not clear on how he was going to accomplish this feat.

"Have you seen Shalltear around? I need her to teleport some undead here" she asked, looking over Demiurge's shoulder. He shook his head. The only guardians he had seen recently were Pandora, Victim and Rubedo. He had no knowledge on Shalltear's whereabouts.

"That's a shame, I'll have to ask Cocytus, he's the only other one who responds to my messages."

Demiurge could not blame the guardians for not responding, her actions and feelings were erratic and unpredictable, it was hard to judge what she was feeling from one moment to the next. Demiurge wanted to ask where these undead where being teleported from but had other concerns. Lupusregina and the other Pleiades had yet to return which meant they had not used Shalltear's gate to come back. Sebas had said that Lupusregina would deliver information on the outside world to him, which he desperately needed. Yet she was still outside, meaning Demiurge was unable to plan his next move. He sighed, the guardians were a troublesome lot to deal with.

"How did you deal with all of this Momonga-sama" Demiurge muttered to himself and left Albedo to her deluded plotting in the throne room. With the one of the two uncertain factors that was Rubedo under control, Demiurge needed to confirm the second. His destination was yet another floor he had rarely, if ever visited. The fourth floor.

* * *

"What do you mean let him go su~" Lupusregina asked, brushing the creases in her dress.

Entoma, Solution and Shizu awaited orders beside the wagon. The two men who had been taken prisoner had fainted and were stowed in the cabin for now. The last bandit who Yuri had thrown out of the bushes lay sprawled on the floor, flailing his broken legs in pain.

"We're going to follow him back to wherever he came from" she said, looking over at Lupusregina.

"Don't break them this time" she added, the smile on Lupusregina's face replaced by a frown.

"You're no fun su~" A green light engulfed the bandit's legs and mended the broken bones once again. He made no attempt to run this time.

"Go back to your leader and tell him this land belongs to us" said Yuri, picking him up again and throwing him away from the wagon. After landing roughly on the ground he picked himself up slowly and made a ragged run into the treeline.

Yuri looked over at Shizu for confirmation, the automaton nodded which meant she was successfully tracking him.

Finally there was the problem of the hostages, the woman who had been taken away was put into the wagon with the men she was originally travelling with, minus the ones who had been killed already. Yuri wondered if she should just kill them, the clean up would be easy as Entoma or Solution could easily dispose of anything meat. Entoma could also summon termites to get rid of the wagon. These options were easier, but were not favorable. Yuri disagreed with killing innocent humans, though the same could not be said of her sisters. Shizu was the only other one who could be said to not hate humans, as an automaton she held only enemies of the Supreme Beings in contempt. Everything else was neutral to her.

"What shall we do with the other humans?" asked Solution, an innocent smile on her face. Yuri could tell it was fake and maintained a blank expression.

"Leave them here, our prey is escaping."

She could not spare a maid to escort the wagon back to safety, nor did she wish to kill them. Leaving them here was the only option. She left the swords the bandits had on them in the baggage compartment, it was the best she could do.

"How far is he?"

Shizu turned her head to the treeline and slid the eyepatch away from her eye.

"Five hundred metres"

Yuri frowned, he was incredibly slow. Could he at least walk a little faster if not run? She had no other choice, at least until they could determine where he was heading.

"Let's go" she ordered and began leisurely strolling towards the trees.

* * *

 **Response to Reviews:**

Guest: Be the change you want to see. If you'd like to see a story with all 41 members of Ainz Ooal Gown in it than get writing! The concept is interesting and I'm sure you could do well with it, the only problem I see with it is the abundance of characters. Even just the base cast of characters within Nazarick is numerous, adding an extra 40 to that list could prove troublesome. You'd often have to refer to the Supreme Beings as a collective which kind of eliminates their purpose. Or focus on a select few, which is what a few other stories do (I think).

Shirosaki Kizuro: To them, anything is possible. Those outside of the situation are aware that the method she's using is unlikely to spawn Momonga, though it could spawn an overlord as strong as him, but not him.

Guest #2: Sebas has Ninya in his arms during the fight. He was also unaware of [Martial Arts], in the fight between Momon and Clementine the same happens, he uses a run-of-the mill attack and she defends against it using the [Invulnerable Fortress]. Sebas is stronger than Momon in his warrior form so I had her injured from the rebound of the kick as it was so powerful, compared to her being fine in her fight with Momon the first time she uses it.


	12. Chapter 12

They were already down four men. One of the Bloaters had exploded, taking four good soldiers with it. Its stomach acid melted through their shields like they was nothing more than paper. Julius couldn't get their screams out of his head. Even though they were only against five undead they had lost less in their fight against the horde of Ghouls earlier. So far they had managed to take down two of the bloaters themselves and a third which exploded of its own volition.

"Dodge the acid, not block!" he shouted. The guards who were proficient with ranged weaponry fired another volley into one of the bloaters, the arrows digging into its flesh. Julius wished he had more adventurers, the guards listened well to commands but lacked the power and cognitive ability that an adventurer could muster. The bloater who had taken the brunt of the arrows roared and charged the archers. Julius readied his great sword. Bloaters were easy to kill, the real problem came after their death. Even a squirt of acid could melt through armour and flesh, wounds would remain infected for an extended period of time. As the Bloater reached inside his range Julius placed his sword behind him, bringing it upward in a diagonal arc to slice the undead in two. He quickly leapt out of the way as it collapsed to the ground and its stomach acid flowed onto the floor. Julius looked over to where the last bloater should have been but found it had been defeated by Cecilia. If they lived through this hellish scenario, he was going to marry the shit out of that god damn woman.

"Get the injured to Kiel" he shouted, the four guards who had perished were beheaded and locked inside one of the buildings. He was taking no chances with them being eaten or turning into undead and roaming the streets. Julius did the beheading himself, he couldn't bare to sentence the guards to decapitate their deceased comrades.

Julius looked over to see the shopping stall that the children had been hiding under was destroyed, and the children gone. He looked around for any sight of them but saw none. They couldn't wait around any longer, lest they risk being attacked by more undead.

When the priest had finished healing those injured in the attack they began moving for the distillery at once. Cecilia had gone ahead to scout for any undead blocking the way and she would be returning soon. Julius made sure the morale in the party stayed high, he walked along with the soldiers and gave them words of encouragement.

"Sir, Cecilia's back" the guard up the front called. Julius waved his hand and ran ahead to meet her.

"There's another group holed up in there. I told them to open up but they're refusing to even budge. We could take them out and hole up instead…" she said. Julius shook his head, he wasn't about to go killing humans.

"The only other option is to make a make dash for the closest wall and hope its still intact."

Julius had seen the damage done to the guard tower and graveyard wall when they had passed by, the walls in the distance still seemed to hold strong, it wasn't an entirely bad idea.

"The guards are going to slow us down" she said, looking over at them. They were confident, but tired. They had been constantly fighting for over two hours as well as running from one place to the next. If they ran disorderly to the wall Julius and Cecilia could probably make. If they were attacked on the way the guards would most likely fall.

"We go as one, or we don't go at all" he said. Cecilia loved Julius to death, but sometimes the man was as stubborn as Ramsey.

"Don't go getting yourself killed then" she said, winking at him before climbing the nearest building to get an overview of the area.

"Back the way we came is the fastest way to the wall" she called out, the guards all looked up at her.

"You heard her, let's go!"

* * *

Sebas was unsure how many humans had perished already, or how many undead had spawned. Albedo had made it clear that she wanted as many undead as possible. Sebas was conflicted inside. He did not wish for the humans to die, but on the other hand he had to keep the undead intact.

He grumbled to himself as he scaled the inner wall, the infection had only just breached it and was barely being contained by the guards. The outer section was overrun with undead roaming the streets and devouring those who remained.

When Sebas reached the top of the wall and looked down into the outer section he could see a group of humans sprinting towards the wall, followed by a large slime-like undead that was lumbering towards them. Though its form was large and clumsy, it was fast enough to catch regular humans. Sebas wanted to help, but was forbidden from killing any of the undead. The wall he stood on was a little bit lower than the height of the undead, which meant it had grown in size. Sebas watched as a guard tripped over some discarded wood and was crushed under the weight of the monster.

One by one more guards fell until Sebas could take no more and leapt off the parapet, landing at the bottom of the wall. The guards, and two adventurers which Sebas had only just seen were running towards him, shouting at him to run. He ignored their cries and took his cufflinks out, he didn't want to lose one this time. With his sleeves rolled up Sebas took off the white gloves he wore and watched as red plating began to cover his balled up fist.

"You need to get up the wall!" Julius shouted at the butler. He'd already lost too many guards today, he wouldn't be able to help the butler unless he made an attempt to escape. But Sebas stood still, even as Julius and the guards ran past him. The giant undead was fast approaching and whilst Cecilia helped the guards get through the gate, Julius ran back to grab Sebas.

"Stand back" he said. Julius stopped in his tracks, the undead was too close to get to the wall now. Before he could even grasp the sword at his side Sebas grunted with effort, slamming his fist into the ground and sending a crack in the earth to his sides. Julius wobbled on his feet and had to grip the doorway of a building to avoid falling over. Large pillars of earth emerged from the ground in an arc, starting from Sebas. They erupted into the sky and blocked the monstrous undead from reaching him. It tried to break down the newly constructed wall but had no effect. Julius could only look on as more and more pillars shot up, some destroying houses as they rose until they formed a perfect circle around the graveyard.

"Kill the undead outside this wall" Julius heard the butler say before he leapt off the ground and began running up one of the pillars until he reached the top.

"What the fuck happened?" he heard Cecilia shout as she ran back towards him, gripping his right arm.

"Whatever it was, I'm glad" Julius turned to the rogue, gripping her head in his hands and mashing his lips to hers. She was surprised as first but wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in closer. The guards behind her whistled and called out but she ignored them, at least they were safe.

Sebas stood on top of the pillar and looked down at the undead which had gathered beneath him, scratching aimlessly at the walls.

" _Albedo, I've contained the undead around the graveyard."_

" _Perfect. You have done wonderful Sebas"_

The conversation with Albedo ended there and a black portal formed where the undead had gathered, sucking them in.

With his obligation to Albedo complete, Sebas made his way to the graveyard in order to retrieve Nfirea.

* * *

Ninya awoke with a gasp as a sharp pain ran through her head. Lizzie Bareare hobbled over to her side and forced the young magician to lie back down on the bed.

"You need to continue resting" she said, pulling the soft blanket that had fallen to the side back onto Ninya. Her face was unrecognizable, large bruises and lacerations covered her skin and dry blood stained the bed. A pile of wet, red towels sat in the corner of the room. Drenched in Ninya's blood.

"Se...bas" Ninya croaked, struggling to move her head so she could look around the room.

Lizzie gave a soft smile and gently dabbed some cream onto her wounds.

"He's out right now"

Ninya gave a slight nod and looked over at the unconscious hunter beside her. Lukeluther had lost an arm in the fight and was also covered in wounds. Lizzie made sure to keep him sedated so he wouldn't hurt himself over losing a limb.

"Pete...r. Dine?"

Lizzie shook her head, the other two members of the "Swords of Darkness" were dead. Ninya trembled and tears began to form in her eyes, Lizzie gripped onto her hand and held it tightly as she cried.

* * *

It wasn't long before the bandit had reached his hideout. It was a cave resting on the edge of the forest and a desert. Shizu shot him down before he could reach the entrance using a silenced weapon and Yuri had Lupusregina use stealth to retrieve the body. Shizu scoped out the small complex and registered fourteen heat signatures inside. It was a very simple design with three different levels and two entrances. The main concentration of bandits were on the second floor, and the smallest group on the third.

"Lupusregina and Narberal take the back entrance" said Yuri, watching as the maids bowed in response before taking off for the other side of the cave. Yuri motioned for the other three maids to follow her. The front entrance to the cave was a sandstone staircase carved into the rock that ran upwards into the darkness. One man stood at the top of the staircase with a bored look on his face. When Yuri and the others began to ascend the stairs his eyes widened and he scrambled around for his weapon. He clumsily clasped his short sword and levelled at Yuri. She kept climbing the stairs until the point of the weapon was just short of piercing her face.

"Who are you?" he asked. Yuri smiled at the man and his sword dropped slightly. She struck out with her fist, the metal wrist guards sliding along his blade until she crushed his innards and severed his spinal cord. He died almost instantly and Yuri grabbed the bandits shoulder before he could fall down the stairs. His sword had fallen into her other hand and she placed it silently on the ground next to his corpse. They moved past the body and into the cave. The rocky hallways were dimly lit by torches and after eliminating another bandit, they came to a set of stairs that led to the second floor.

"Solution stay here" Yuri commanded. The blonde maid reluctantly agreed and took a seat where the bandit had been sitting.

Yuri, Shizu and Entoma slowly descended the stairs, hearing the bandits voices as they got further down. A crude fabric covered the entrance to the second floor and when Yuri pushed them aside the men inside gasped. They had not seen women of such beauty before and were unsure how to act.

"Holy shit that's a good haul!" one of them shouted, believing that they were apart of the wagon that was attacked earlier. Yuri could not contain her anger and sent a force of energy from her fist through the air, punching a hole through the bandit who had spoke.

"Entoma. Shizu" she said, using her right hand to push her glasses up. The bandits closest to the maids started screaming as bugs began to crawl up their skin and eat at their flesh. Entoma smiled and casually chopped off limbs as she strolled past them, dislocating her jaw to fit them in her mouth entirely. The other bandits who tried to attack fell quickly as Shizu gunned them down. Yuri was pleased with the results and stepped over the dead bodies. Lupusregina and Narberal had taken out the bandits on the third floor and only one remained on the second.

* * *

Brain Unglaus had awoken shortly after his men had begun screaming in pain. He tentatively pushed open the curtain of his room and poked his head out into the empty hallway.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Sir!" Brain's second in command, Jack, called back. Whatever had caused the screaming must have been dealt with.

"What happened?" he asked, unsure of where Jack actually was. The man did not respond and Brain made his way to the mess hall. A putrid smell entered his nostrils and he briefly hesitated to enter. He used one hand to cover his nose and the other to push aside the curtains. He felt the urge to vomit as his men lay dead on the floor, various insects covering their skin and eating away at the flesh. Brain swiped at the bugs covering one man and looked around at the dead bodies. He was surprised when he came across a corpse that was missing a head, but could still be easily recognized.

"Jack?" he whispered.

"Yes?" a voice called from behind him. Brain turned around slowly with his hand tightly gripping his katana and aimed it at the doorway.

"Who's there?" he yelled, his anger rising rapidly.

A small woman wearing a red kimono entered the room, Jack's head in her hand. He noticed something squirming inside of her neck.

"Definitely not Jack" she said in a deep voice, though her mouth did not move. Brain stepped back from the doorway as two more women entered the room, both dressed in maid uniform.

"You are the leader, correct?" said the one with glasses. Brain nodded and calmed his erratic breathing.

"You are to come with us" she said. Brain snickered, like hell he would. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt a circle of energy surround him. It was the skill he had honed for use against the Kingdom's strongest warrior, Gazef Stronoff. Field. As the range extended to its limit he opened his eyes again and fell into a fighting stance. Realizing that he would not go without a fight the maid with glasses stepped forward. Though she did not have a weapon, Brain noticed the green gauntlets on her hands, she could easily be an unarmed fighter.

The moment she stepped foot into the range of [Field] Brain struck out with his katana, and to his surprise it found its mark unhindered. The blade swept through her neck and her head toppled to the side.

"Tch. Easy" he spat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

I'm really sorry for the lengthy gap between last chapter and this one, been busy getting university and work sorted. I had hoped to have written more but I struggled to finish this chapter so I'm just going to end it on a good note so I can start the next one at an easier point.

* * *

Brain was surprised at the lack of emotion displayed by the maids after having beheaded what he assumed was their leader. A shiver ran down his spine as the decapitated maid caught her head in her hand and turned it so that it could look back at him. Her mouth was shut tight and her eyes bore straight into his.

"Humans are so simple." she huffed, placing her head back into place. Brain struggled to stay on his feet at the monstrous sight in front of him. A metallic echo rang around the room as his katana clambered to the floor. Without his prized ability to defend himself with, Brain made a ragged dash for the exit but tumbled to the ground when two small wires hit his back and emitted a painful electric shock. Shizu stood unimpressed, a small, black gun in her hand. The wires lodged in Brain's back were connected to the gun and vibrated softly.

"What do we do with him?" asked Entoma. Yuri took the two wires out of Brain's body and picked him up by the back of his shirt, slinging his unconscious body over her shoulder.

"We find Sebas-sama" she said, leading the way to the bottom floor where Lupusregina and Narberal had gathered.

" _Meet us on the bottom floor Solution"_

" _Yes Yuri-neesama"_

* * *

Sebas strolled past the waves of undead that were forcefully pulled into Shalltear's [Gate]. Some of them scratched at the dirt, trying to find some purchase. Occasionally some of the stronger ones would resist the suction and leap at Sebas. He merely batted them aside and watched as they disappeared into the darkness.

Sebas looked up at the sky and frowned, it would be dawn soon. He had wished to finish this much earlier. A short walk later and Sebas came across the destroyed graveyard wall. Pieces of it lay strewn around the area and blood covered the floor. A few undead were lapping at the substance and looked up at Sebas with annoyance. He sent a burst of killing intent at them and they scattered.

Stepping over the discarded armor that the guards had been wearing, Sebas entered the graveyard. Rows of empty graves and fallen tombstones littered the way to the center and there was still a large amount of undead wandering the graveyard. Sebas honed his senses and could see a gathering of people at the center, dressed in robes. Magic casters perhaps. One of them seemed to have noticed Sebas approaching and whispered in the ear of the middle one, his robe colored red.

When Sebas stood in front of the group they spread into a line to meet him.

Khajit held an dark orb in his hands tightly and smiled crookedly at the butler. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his blonde associate. Clementine poked her head around the corner of the central building and smiled at Sebas.

"Come back so soon?" she giggled. Sebas quelled the urge to murder the lot of them on the spot. He was under Albedo's strict orders.

"I've come for the boy" said Sebas. Though it was only partly the truth. Albedo was more interested in the group's ability to raise such large numbers of undead, Sebas was to secure as many of them as possible, with the one in red robes as the highest priority.

"Ah, _Sebas-sama_ was it? He called for you until I cut his tongue out" she said nonchalantly.

Sebas took one step towards the magic casters but halted in place as he felt the ground tremble. A sudden crack emerged from beneath and a large skeletal hand shot out, gripping the earth to pull up the rest of the body. As more bones flashed past his face Sebas realized it was none other than a Skeletal Dragon, one of the less impressive dragon species. When the beast was fully emerged from the ground, the crack in the earth slid back together, leaving no trace of disturbance.

"Fearsome, isn't it! A dragon with complete magic resistance!" Khajit rasped. Sebas looked through the gaps in the dragon's bones at him and sighed. Albedo would skin him alive if he killed an undead as strong as this.

Khajit raised his hands with the orb in them and another skeletal dragon broke through the surface beside the first. Clementine had said the butler was strong, he wasn't going to take any chances. This plan that had taken so long to execute was not about to be stopped by a mere butler. Khajit had already come so far.

"Kill him!" he shouted. The dragons roared in response and began to charge Sebas.

Before the dragons could take a chunk out of Sebas they froze in place, their head resting in front of him. Sebas had his hand raised to their snouts and he whispered words unfamiliar to Khajit.

"What are you doing?" Khajit screamed, his hands beginning to tremble. The two dragons slowly turned their heads away from Sebas and looked back at Khajit. The red glow in their eyes signifying his control was instead radiating blue.

" _Sebas"_ came a message from Albedo.

""Yes Albedo-sama" he replied.

" _Bring back the orb that human is holding back to me. It seems to be the source of the undead"_

The connection to Albedo was cut off before Sebas could reply, leaving him with his new orders.

* * *

Albedo watched as the torrent of undead flooded out the gate and were pushed against the first floors walls. A few of the stronger undead tried to attack Albedo but found themselves blown apart before they could even reach her. The other undead seemed to have realized her power and remained on the floor in front of her.

"How many more are coming?" Albedo asked Nigredo who sat beside her, peering into a floating mirror. It showed a live feed of the graveyard in E-Rantel, where undead were still being sucked into the portal.

"We're about ¾ done" said Nigredo. Albedo smiled and turned her head back to watch the undead coming through.

"Can you feel it Momonga-sama? The raw stench of death in the air." Albedo whispered to herself. Shalltear stood on a platform floating just in front of the gate she had summoned. Through her full focus was on maintaining the gate, she could not help but get excited by the smell of the undead beneath her, it was too much like Momonga-sama.

* * *

Demiurge entered through the shimmering portal and came out on the beach of a large lake. Though it looked like the lake expanded forever, this was also a floor inside of Nazarick. Demiurge made his way over the soft sand until he came to a halt just at the water's edge. A large rippled made its way across the surface of the lake and a groaning sound filled the air. Demiurge felt the rush of air past his face as a humungous golem rose from beneath the lake. It slowly turned its lumbersome body until it was facing down upon Demiurge's small figure.

The golem was Gargantua, the guardian of the fourth floor. It was designed as a trap, to decimate players who made it this far. It laid dormant beneath the lake until the players were far enough across the floor and would strike. Its fists were large enough to cover large stretches of the beach and those caught in the water would receive massive debuffs.

Demiurge had no further commands for the guardian and the golem returned to its resting place beneath the water. As if nothing had happened, a serene calm filled the room again and the water returned to its undisturbed state.

" _Demiurge-sama"_

" _Yes Yuri-Alpha?"_

" _We're captured a human leading a group of bandits, he seems to be capable of some kind of magic"_

Demiurge frowned, "some form of magic" was very vague. Were Yuri-Alpha and the other pleiades unable to determine the type of magic?

" _Very well, take it to Neuronist"_

* * *

Solution entered the barren lower room where her sisters were waiting. She was surprised by the human unconscious on Yuri's shoulder, perhaps they had saved a snack for her.

"We're leaving" said Yuri, interrupting her train of thought. Solution pouted and followed behind her sisters as they filed out of the bandit's cave and into an open field. It was deep into the night and wouldn't be long until the sun rose. Solution had no problems seeing in the dark and stepped over two discarded bodies with ease, one missing all of its limbs and the other was charred black. Lupusregina and Narberal's work no doubt. Though it was disappointed to leave two perfectly good meals behind she had no choice but to carry on. A very small light was given off in the distance and Shizu pulled the sniper rifle from her side up to her shoulder.

The group of maids came to a halt and waited for Shizu to say something.

"Small group, five people" she muttered. Yuri squinted her eyes and looked at them. They hadn't seemed to have noticed anything and continued moving east.

"Do we engage?" Narberal asked, planting her staff into the ground.

Yuri shrugged and continued moving forward.

"If they get in our way, remove them from existence."

Lupusregina grinned from behind Yuri and disappeared, turning invisible. The other Pleiades started moving towards the group at a leisurely pace. One of the group seemed to have noticed that something was amiss and Yuri could hear one of them yelling. The group ahead came to a halt and the light they had was extinguished. Yuri noticed one of them had drawn a bow and had it aimed in their direction, though it was not aimed properly and would fall short.

"If she fires that bow, shoot her" said Yuri. Shizu nodded in response and slung the sniper back over her shoulder, instead drawing two sleek silver pistols and walking with them at her side. When the Pleiades were close enough for the group to see Yuri could hear one of them whisper _Maids?_

"Who goes there?" the woman with the bow shouted. Yuri stopped just short of the bows probable maximum range and shifted her glasses upwards.

"Yuri Alpha"

* * *

Julius and Cecilia stood with the mayor of E-Rantel, Panasolei, on the border of the graveyard. The giant pillars of earth that Julius had seen a butler produce had filled in to become a completely solid wall, denying all access into the graveyard.

"Do we know what's going on inside?" the mayor asked.

Julius shook his head and looked to Cecilia, who had the same response. The mayor stroked his beard and looking up at the giant wall.

"A butler you say." he said. Though the story was absurd, he had no reason to believe Julius was lying.

"The level of magic needed to produce such a wall must be profound. Perhaps exceeding 5th tier spells" The mayor chuckled. Both Julius and Cecilia's eyes widened and looked at the thick stone. 3rd tier spells were uncommon among magic casters, if this wall was indeed the result of a spell exceeding the fifth tier than the butler who casted it would rival that of the Empire's stronger mage, Fluder Paradyne. He would undoubtedly be in the realm of heroes.

"No sense blabbering on about what we don't know! Are the undead outside this wall dealt with?" the mayor asked.

"There's still a few areas in need of clearance but the majority of the undead are either within the walls or have been disposed of, I was just about to head ou-" Julius said, but was interrupted by the mayor.

"You've done enough Julius, Cecilia, go get some rest. The rest of the adventurer's will handle this."

Julius wanted to complain but coughed loudly when Cecilia elbowed him in the stomach.

"Thank you mayor" she said. The overweight man bowed his head to the two adventurers and turned back to look at the wall.

"Many have died today" he whispered, looking down the sides of the wall. The evidence of mass slaughter was still evident. Blood stains splattered the walls and streets and a few dead bodies were still lying around. Guards and lower ranked adventurers ran back and forth, clearing out the bodies to stop any further undead from spawning and helping those who were injured. Panasolei shook his head, though the action was largely invisible due to the copious amounts of fat masking his movements.

"We should get you back to the office Mayor." said Cecilia, drawing Panasolei out of his depressed stupor.

"Yes, yes. Let us hurry back" he said, wobbling back the way towards the center of the city.

Julius looked one last time at the stone wall before following Cecilia and mayor. Had it not been for the butler how many more would have died? Could he had even stopped it? The giant undead that nearly crushed himself and Cecilia was stopped due to the butler's intervention. He would have to thank him in the future.


	14. Chapter 14

Brita peered nervously down the dark road ahead as the group made their patrol. There had been a large increase in bandit activity on this particular road, causing the city of E-Rantel to put out a request for some adventurers to help patrol it. The rest of her group didn't seem to be pleased with just patrolling, they snooped around and eventually came across the location of the bandits hideout. She, along with four others others were sent ahead to investigate the location, and if possible, bait any bandits into following them where the rest of the group would be ready to ambush.

Brita had never killed a human before, nor was she sure she ever could. The rest of the group seemed to have caught on to her unease and assured her that they would handle any violence. Brita couldn't handle that though, if one of her friends were to come into harm's way she would have to join the fight. It wasn't of matter of _if_ she had to kill someone, it was a question of _when_. The only thing she could do was mentally prepare for it. It was their life or hers, a matter of life or death.

"Brita" one of other females in the group asked, Rose. She was the other archer of the group, though the bow she used dwarfed her frame.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked. Brita nodded, though her eyes were still cast downwards as they trotted down the gravel trail. Rose sighed and clapped Brita on the back, almost sending the redhead sprawling.

"Cheer up a little, I'll protect you!" Rose declared, standing with both hands on her hip. Her face barely lit up by the small torch she held.

"We'll be fine" said one of the men that was walking in front of the group. Kiel wasn't a very social person, but he was easily one of their best fighters. If he said they would be fine, then Brita could believe him.

"Quiet you two, there's something up ahead"

Brita looked up from the ground and squinted, there was a very small amount of light being given off.

"Is that the bandit encampment?" Rose muttered. Kiel shook his head, they weren't nearly far enough out to have reached it yet. The group hunkered down, watching as the light got closer. Rose used her keen senses to pick up the light.

"They're armored" she said, alerting Brita. Were they bandits after all?

"They don't seem to be in a hurry. A patrol?"

"With that many of them? I'm counting at least five"

The chatter died down as the adventurers waited for the unknown group to get closer. After a few minutes of complete silence Rose stood up from her crouching position and slowly drew an arrow from her quiver. As the five figures got closer Brita could begin to see what they looked like. She had expected five men, armed to the teeth on their patrol. But instead she was seeing five women, in full maid attire.

"Maids?" Kiel asked, the last thing he had expected to see.

"Who goes there?" Rose yelled, still aiming the bow towards the maids. They stopped, the one in front taking one step forward.

"Yuri Alpha"

Brita frowned, she had never heard of such a weird name.

"State your business" Rose called out, loosening the tension on her bow.

"Our business is our own" said Yuri Alpha, shifting the large sack over her shoulder.

"Ask if they've come from the bandit hideout" whispered Brita. Rose shook her head and looked down at Brita who was still kneeling on the ground.

"We don't want them knowing that's where we're heading." Rose turned her head back to the group of maids and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"The encampment is clear" said Yuri Alpha. Brita recoiled in shock and looked up at Rose, the brunette also in a similar state of mind.

"They can hear us?" Kiel whispered loudly.

The group of maids seemed to be getting restless, a yawn cut through the silence. Rose struggled to make a decision and her grip on her bow was slowly slipping.

"Did you clear the camp?" Brita asked, receiving a glare from Rose.

"Yes" Yuri responded. Rose bit her lip, her grip on the bow was getting worse and the arrow she had strung seemed to be itching for release.

"Would you lower your weapon please?"

Rose scowled, pulling the arrow even tighter.

"You could be the bandits for all we know. Dressing as maids to put people off."

Yuri Alpha sighed, gesturing to her left. Rose felt a gust of air rush past her, carrying the bow and arrow she had been holding a second ago with it.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Said Yuri. The group of adventurers were frozen in place, did they have a mage amongst them? Brita made to take out her own bow but was stopped as Rose held a hand in front of her face.

"What are you doin-" Brita hissed but stopped as Rose nodded her head backwards, gesturing to the maid standing behind them, Rose's bow and arrow in her hand.

"We're outclassed" said Kiel. He gestured to the other two members of the group, Julian and Evert, to lower their weapons.

"Good choice!" The maid behind them said, her voice was playful and calming, yet oddly unsettling.

"What do you want?" Kiel asked. It was better to negotiate now, rather than suffer the consequences. It didn't look like all the maids were armed, the one standing behind Rose and Brita had Rose's bow in one hand and a long, golden staff in the other. Seeing her completely disregard the idea of using Rose's bow as a weapon he pinned her as a magician due to the staff. The other maids were harder to see. The blonde maid closest to Kiel looked unarmed, yet overflowing with confidence. Next in line was a raven haired maid with a menacing staff. It was odd for them to have two mages, yet no front line. The Maid who had spoken to them, Yuri Alpha had emerald green gauntlets on, easily strong enough to be an unarmoured fighter, something close to a monk. The other two were harder for Kiel to see, and he could only make out the two sleek, silver objects in one of their hands, perhaps used as as blunt weaponry.

Yuri Alpha seemed to have a body thrown over her shoulder, its face behind her so Kiel was unable to recognize whom it was.

"Which way is…" Yuri asked, gesturing to Lupusregina. The redheaded maid took a moment to realize what was asked of her.

"Oh! Carne village!" She said. Exaggeratedly bonking herself on the head with her fist.

 _Carne Village?_ Brita thought. It was a simple frontier village, not far from E-Rantel. It held no particular importance, resource or strategic value wise. The land was flat one side and heavily forested on the other. The forest itself was infested with monsters, even if one was to launch an ambush through it, it would be more hassle to clear out the monsters than it would be valuable.

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Rose. Her lips were held tight together. She felt insecure without her bow, and the mischievous grin on the maid behind her was infuriating her.

"It is merely in the direction we wish to head"

Kiel frowned, it was a very vague answer. If they were intending to harm the inhabitants of the village, Kiel would not be able to forgive himself. Before Rose or Brita could give an answer Kiel coughed loudly to draw attention to himself.

"I shall escort you there."

"What!" Rose and Brita hissed in unison. Julian and Evert who were seated behind Kiel were also bewildered. Yuri Alpha smiled, he was a smart boy for recommending so. He would be able to make sure they didn't intend to harm Carne village by having the rest of his party alert the any nearby forces.

"That won't be necessary" Yuri replied, having already wasted enough time with this nonsense she wished to leave.

"I insist" said Kiel, trying to stand on his feet. He felt himself pushed down by the blonde maid in front of him, her arm strength was surprising.

"Again, not a suggestion" she said, her cold smile making Kiel shrink back away from her.

"I can't let you go with the possibility of innocent villagers being harmed." Said Kiel. Yuri Alpha huffed, this was getting tiring.

"Then we shall find our own way" said Yuri, already turning to leave. Kiel rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw.

"Try it" the blonde maid taunted, turning her back to him. Perhaps if he could take out even one before the battle started…

* * *

Sebas stood, his face showing only contempt for the Blonde assassin he was facing down. A battle raged on behind them as the newly acquired Skeletal Dragons were fighting their former master, Khajit. Having more tricks up his sleeve, he summoned more undead, not as high-tier as the dragons, but summoned in enough numbers that it was possible to overwhelm the beasts. As much as he wanted to just summon more skeletal dragons, he couldn't risk anymore being taken by the butler.

"That was a nice little trick you've learnt" taunted Clementine. She was pacing side to side with a blade in each hand. Sebas stood with his arms crossed, waiting for her to make a move. The dark orb that the summoner in the red robes was holding was the only thing Albedo requested return to her. Just to be safe Sebas wanted to keep the summoner himself alive, as to avoid any damage to the orb. The problem lay with what he should do with the assassin. She already deserved to die for her crimes, but the skills she had shown could be valuable to Albedo. Sebas sighed to himself, he would have to take back all three. Clementine licked her lips and lowered herself to the ground, preparing to pounce. But before she could chant her Martial Arts Sebas disappeared from view. Clementine honed her senses, dodging quickly to the left as the ground where she had been standing was lowered a few feet. The butler was still nowhere to be seen, but his killing intent was strong. She cast [Pace of the Wind] in the short downtime she had, before rapidly dodging left and right, attacks from Sebas demolishing the earth behind her. Clementine noticed him finally materialize a few feet away from where he had been standing before. She took the chance to strike, applying [Full Throttle] and [Greater Evasion] as she flew through the air. Though one of her daggers made it close to Sebas, a pillar of earth struck out at her, hitting the dagger out of her hand and bruising her wrist. Though her momentum was interrupted, Clementine used the opportunity to bounce off of the pillar and land behind Sebas, bringing the dagger still in her non-injured hand towards him and quickly drawing another.

Two more pillars came rushing at her, one sliding underneath her armpit as she pushed off the ground, the other rushing past her face. To her surprise, Sebas did not seem to move at all as her blade came into contact with his back. The dagger however, shattered upon impact and Clementine was sent flying backwards. She cast [Invulnverable Fortress] whilst in mid-air to soften her landing. She did not get the chance to land however, as pillars of rock shot up from underneath her, the first one slamming into her chest, [Invulnerable Fortress] soaking up most of the damage. The impact of the pillar did manage to stop her flight though, instead sending her up into the air. She took up a form that would allow her to get back to the ground quicker but found herself suspended a few feet above the ground. Chains wrapped around her arms and legs and a collar made of rock around her neck. Though she struggled to free herself the bonds were too strong.

"You're a fighter AND a magician?" Clementine screamed at him, sore at having underestimated her opponent. Sebas looked up at her and shook his head, instead gesturing to the small dark-elf that was standing behind him.

"S-sorry!" Squeaked Mare. With Mare now here, that meant the tall rock wall surrounding the graveyard was gone and the undead inside were all in Nazarick. With the exception of those Khajit had just summoned and the skeletal dragon.

The battle between the skeletal dragons and Khajit was nearing an end. One of the dragons had been overwhelmed and the other was close to collapse. Khajit was grinning wildly, so long as he didn't use dragons he was sure to win. It was only when he looked over to see how his partner, Clementine, was going to see the disparity of the situation. She was suspended in the air by pillars of rocks and chains made of grass. _So the butler was a magician._ Khajit thought, his grin turning quickly into a frown as Sebas approached, the chains holding onto Clementine sliding along the ground and bringing her over as well.

Without warning a bright flash of light blinded Khajit, a new [Gate] had been opened, already beginning to draw the undead in. Khajit had no idea what was happening, was the butler the source of this portal? His question was answered as a young girl walked out, dressed in a lavish black and red dress and holding an umbrella made with the same fabric despite the lack of rain.

Sebas and Mare paid no heed to Khajit, instead leading the struggling blonde assassin into the portal. The pale girl approached Khajit, a strong intent to kill surrounding her. He quickly summoned a few skeletons to guard him, though they were weak, they might buy him enough time to escape. Khajit, however, had forgotten the portal's suction power, and immediately after summoning the skeletons they were pulled towards the portal, their bony fingers scrambling at the dirt for any purchase.

Khajit lashed out with dark energy, a black bolt clattering harmlessly against her small frame. A large lance appeared in her hand, almost twice her size. Khajit had no time to react as she pierced him through the stomach, the other end sliding out his back. With the summoner now spit-roasted on her [Spuit Lance], Shalltear returned to the portal, carefully make sure she didn't completely drain him. She had almost forgotten about the orb he carried, which was more important than the summoner who carried it. She was lucky, when Khajit let go of the orb from his lack of blood, it was caught by Sebas who had emerged after taking Clementine inside.

Shalltear gave Sebas a weak smile, he had saved her a lifetime of pain from Albedo.


	15. Chapter 15

Demiurge watched on with vested interest at the experiments taking place. Clementine had been strapped to a brick wall, a mana tube ran up beside her and was connected to her arm. She had long stop struggling, instead lying slack in her bonds and casting her martial arts upon request. Though this form of magic was new to Demiurge, he seemed to have a simple grasp on it. Out of the spells that Clementine knew, [Invulnerable Fortress] was probably the most interesting. Its ability to block the physical damage from attacks was impressive.

It had its downsides of course as it provided no protection against magical attacks. There was also a cap on how much physical damage it could take before breaking, a limit of which Sebas had broken quite early. It was not an accurate test however, as Sebas's attacks were far beyond the realm of normal. So Demiurge had a few area guardians try. Regular attacks such as punches, kicks and those involving weaponry such as slashing with a sword were blocked without much effort on her part. Magically imbued attacks however, were devastating. The spell only blocked the physical aspect on the attack, that is, the contact of sword on skin or skin on skin. Any magical aftereffects, such as flame or ice still applied. One of Nazarick's healers was on standby, repairing the wounds that Clementine took during the testing.

After moving on to the next spell, Clementine had fallen unconscious. _Weak._ Thought Demiurge, he had seen others take much worse punishment. He had commanded her to be woken up, but the healer recommend taking a break. She could easily die if testing continued so Demiurge had her sent back to the Frozen Prison until she would be needed again.

"Has Yuri Alpha returned with the other test subject?" Demiurge asked Albedo, drawing her out of her stupor.

"No…" she replied, her eyes never leaving the hordes of undead that clambered around on the floor beneath her.

Demiurge sighed, once again, he was left in charge to take care of everything.

"Find me Sebas, I wish to talk to him about his 'guests'" Demiurge asked the homunculus maid to his right. She bowed and scurried off to find the butler.

* * *

Ninya awoke with a gasp as a sharp pain drove up her side. She felt around the lush blankets beneath her to make sure she was awake. After calming down from the sudden shock, she looked around the rather lavish room and was relieved to see that Lukeluther was with her, though his right arm was missing. Ninya didn't remember the room at all as last time she had been awake was back at Lizzie Bareare's store whilst she was healing them. Ninya ran her hands down her body, there didn't seem to be any lingering scars, except for a few bandages wrapped around her midsection that hid a bruise. She tentatively rose her hand to her face, feeling where it had been smashed into the wall. To her surprise, the skin seemed to be completely mended.

With a slight wobble, Ninya managed to get onto her feet. The room was something she had expected to see in some rich hotel in the capital, though she doubted that was the case. Unless Sebas actually was the butler to a rich noble and had her brought there. Whatever the case, Ninya was afraid to touch anything, lest she break it. Lukeluther lay unconscious on a bed to the left of hers, his body sprawled out across it. She flinched, thinking back to the blonde haired woman that had put both of them in here, as well as taken their two friends away. Though she wished to mourn for Dyne and Peter, she could not gather the energy to cry. Her body was still weak, despite it's apparent rapid recovery, whether through the help of magic or medicine she was at least able to walk again.

Though the two beds in the room looked extremely expensive, they were hardly the high-point of the room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and seemed to be made of some kind of white gem. The light it gave off was just enough for Ninya to see the rest of the room. There were two couches, a dresser and two tables. The couches were made of a red material, soft to the touch and not a speck of dust or dirt. The dresser took a considerable amount of room and was made of a hard wood, no knots or imperfections to be seen. Lastly the two tables, made of glass and completely see through. NInya and Lukeluther's personal effects had been placed on top and seemed to have been cleaned of any blood stains. Two of the holes that Ninya had in her clothing from Clementine's knives were repaired, as were the holes in Lukeluther's.

A knock on the door drew Ninya's attention. She panicked, was she expected to answer the door, or did they think she was still asleep? The door opened almost immediately after and Ninya was relieved to see Sebas enter the room. A second body she was not expecting however entered behind him. Her first guess would have been that he was some kind of high-class noble, but upon inspection she realized he was not human. A lizard-like tail sprouted from his behind and was slowly swaying from side to side.

Ninya wanted to say something, but the overwhelming aura that the lizard-man was giving off was enough to force her to take a seat on the couch. Sebas seemed to be standing slightly behind, signifying that he was of a lesser standing. Confirming Ninya's thoughts, the lizard man was the first one to speak.

"Welcome to Nazarick" he said. Though she was not asked, or expected to bow, Ninya felt compelled to, almost like she had no other choice. Demiurge smiled, it was always easy to manipulate humans.

"I am told you possess strong magical capabilities?" He said, taking a seat on the couch across from her. Sebas remained at his side, his eyes avoiding hers. Ninya nodded, flinching internally at the small grin that appeared on his face.

"Excellent, you may prove some worth to the cause. You shall be staying here from now on" he said, standing up abruptly. Ninya lowered her head again, waiting until he had exited the room. As the last of his tail disappeared out of view she let out the breath she had been holding in, Sebas also seemed to be relieved.

"I am sorry for worrying you" he said, genuine sincerity in his voice. Ninya blushed and shook her head.

"It's fine Sebas-sama, your superior is very scary." She said, fiddling with the hem of her clothing.

"He's filling in for my superior right now, so to speak." Said Sebas. Though Touch-Me-sama was his true superior, the lack of him, Momonga and even Albedo led to Demiurge giving the orders. Ninya wanted to ask more questions about the lizard man, but was struggling to formulate a question that wouldn't offend him.

"Is that man… human?" She asked, though it was evident he wasn't. Sebas shook his head and looked to the empty doorway.

"He's what you would called a demon, more specifically an imp."

Ninya's eyes widened in shock. The idea of demi-humans was nothing new, goblins, ogres that kind of thing. She had even heard the tales of lizard men living out in the swamp lands. But demons were a thing of myth, mostly used to scare children into behaving by their mothers. The fact that she had seen a live one made her feel light-headed.

She looked up at Sebas, the man who had saved her life. Perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised, for such an amazing man to exist there were surely other things she had yet to see. Taking into consideration that Sebas's superior was not human, she doubted Sebas was even human as well. The strength he had showed was beyond the realm of heroes. Taking a chance, she asked him.

"Are you human Sebas?"

Sebas was slightly taken aback by the comment, though the conclusion that Sebas was not human was easy to reach, he had not expected Ninya to be so blunt in her questioning.

He knelt down on the floor in front of her and held up one of his hands to her face. She jumped back a little as red plating began to cover his hand, the texture was rough and jagged, nothing like human skin.

"I am Draconian." He said, nodding as Ninya reached her hands out to touch. She seemed fascinated by his hand and was running her fingers lightly over the scales. The Draconian race was widely known across the land, though Ninya had never seen one in person. Their country was located in the middle of demi-human lands, not a place for humans to be.

"You don't seem scared?" Sebas asked, after mentioning that Demiurge was a demon, Ninya was visibly scared. However, at the mention that Sebas was a dragon, she was more interested than anything else.

"I've never seen anyone of the Draconian race before, only heard of them." She said.

"There's others?" Sebas asked but immediately regretted it. Ninya looked up from his hands to his face, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you not from there?"

Sebas shook his head, he hadn't even heard of the Draconian kingdom until now.

"It's apparently a wonderful place, the queen that rules is said to be only a child, but a ruthless leader" Ninya seemed excited as she talked about all of it. Sebas was relieved, though the physical damage done to her could be healed, the emotional damage of having lost two of her close friends would remain.

* * *

Before anyone could utter a word of warning Kiel's sword swung down on the defenceless maid's back, slicing a path through her clothing and into the skin. Though Kiel was adamantly against attacking, let alone killing, women, he did not feel a need to hold back. Kiel, however, was not able to finish his swing. The path he had cut through the maid's back was mending itself back together faster than Kiel could cut, stopping his blade just above her right hip. With the sword still lodged in her hip Solution came to a halt, turning around slowly and grinning like she had won a prize. Kiel's sword was yanked from his hand, sinking deeper into her skin before the hilt disappeared.

"Oh dear." She said, reaching a hand inside of herself and pulling out the sword.

"Were you looking for this?" She asked, sticking the bottom of the sword into the dirt and resting her hands on the hilt. The rest of the maids had already stopped, turning back so that they stood in line with Solution. Though Yuri Alpha regretted having to kill them, it could not be allowed for one to harm a creation of the Supreme Beings without paying for it with their life.

Kiel backed up slowly, almost tripping over Brita who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Draw your bow" he whispered to her, sliding a knife out of his belt and holding it close. Brita remained unmoving, her eyes still staring blankly ahead. Kiel clicked his tongue, perhaps if she could at least run she might survive. As bad as the situation was, Kiel did not feel bad for condemning his group to death. At least the rest of his group would become aware of their death and word might get out if Rose or Brita could survive.

"Rose, take Brita and run"

Rose looked away from the maids, and glared at Kiel. She was not one to run from a fight.

"Do it. You're the fastest, someone needs to alert the rest" he hissed. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. Before he could shout at her to leave she kicked into action, grabbing Brita underneath the arm and dragging her back the way they had came. The smallest of the maids raised one of her silver weapons as if to strike at the women running away. Kiel threw his dagger towards her, though it was his only weapon left it was worth giving Rose those few extra seconds to escape. The maid with red hair in ponytails batted it away with her staff, giving a fake sigh with her other hand. Kiel looked back to the two other members of his group, Julian and Evert. Though they remained, Kiel could tell they were scared. The swords they held in their hands were shaking, a single strike would easily knock them to the ground.

"You guys could run as well. Four of you running, there's a good chance at least one of you will make it back." Though Kiel was willing to take on the maids, he doubted he could hold them long for himself. Even if all four of the group were running there wasn't a very good chance of them surviving if the maids tracked them down immediately.

"No way Kiel, you're sticking around and so are we" said Julian.

"We gotta' give Rose and Brita a chance to escape, eh?" Added Evert, his sword resting on his shoulder. The three of them stepped up, with Kiel facing down against the two maids on the right, Julian in the middle and Evert on the left. Kiel couldn't help but shudder at the look the blonde maid was giving him, like a predator stalking its prey.

Kiel awaited his fate, with no weapon available to him he could only hope to at least delay his death to increase the distance between them and Rose. To his surprise the blonde threw the sword she had taken from him back. He caught it in one hand and lowered it to the ground.

"It's not going to do me any good, is it?" He asked, a part of the blade seemed to be corroded by some kind of acid. Solution smiled and shook her head, slowly walking towards him. The black haired maid at her side waited patiently behind, she was in no mood to disturb her sisters feast.

Kiel decided to walk up as well, maybe he could catch her with another surprise attack? No, that wouldn't work. He would merely lose his sword again. Perhaps attacking a different area this time might work. The head? Too obvious. Kiel kept his sword lowered, striking for the legs would at least disable his opponent, that is, if it even worked in the first place.

The distance between them was rapidly closing so Kiel broke into a sprint, swinging his sword towards her mid-section and quickly bringing it down towards her feet as she moved to block it. Unfortunately for Kiel, the sword broke on impact, pieces of metal clattered against the floor harmlessly and Solution brought her hand down, clasping around his neck. He struggled to remove himself from her grip but it was useless. She was extremely strong.

"Have you ever seen someone eaten alive?" She asked, her eyes boring down on his. He was unable to say anything and held onto her hand with both of his. The stench of burning flesh assaulted Kiel's nose as some kind of yellowish orb emerged from Solution's chest. To Kiel's horror, the orb looked up revealing the melted flesh of a human face, two empty eyes staring at him. The hole where it's mouth had been let out a scream, its last dying sound.

"Such a shame, he didn't last very long." She said, pulling Kiel towards her bosom. Kiel looked over in desperation to see if his allies were coming to help, alas the two men had already fallen. Julian was riddled with holes, smoke rising from the silver weapon held by the short maid with the long scarf. Evert had taken one of Yuri Alpha's fists to the stomach and died on impact, his internal organs rupturing. With no one left to help him Kiel began to bash on her chest and arm with his fists but found they also became stuck in her, his feet following shortly. She began to slowly absorb him, the sadistic grin never leaving her face.

As all but his head was inside of her she let go of his neck, letting him cry out in horror before he sunk beneath the surface.

"Did you have to do it so slowly?" Asked Yuri Alpha, using the dead adventurer's clothing in front of her to clean off the blood from her gauntlets and leaving the rest of him for Entoma, whom promptly set upon devouring him.

"Go find the girls" Yuri commanded, looking over at Shizu and Lupusregina. The two maids nodded and leapt off in their direction. Yuri gestured for Narberal to follow, leaving just Entoma, Solution and Yuri to clean up. The bandit, Brain, that Yuri had been carried from the encampment was beginning to stir on the ground where she had dropped him.

* * *

Rose had heard the scream that Kiel had let out before it was cut short. The maids were most likely after them now, making it all the more urgent that they run. Brita was slowing her down, Rose knew that. But she couldn't just leave the poor girl there to die.

"You need to run with me Brita or we're going to die!" She shouted, still dragging her friend. Brita was still out of it, since running away from the fight she had yet to say a word or even look at Rose.

"Kiel is dead, and if you don't focus, we'll be next" she hissed, stopping just short of the forest edge to look around. Surely the rest of the party should've been waiting nearby.

"You wouldn't be running from us, now would you?" A voice called out. Rose froze, it wasn't one of their group. Lupusregina ended her stealth, her nose just about touching Roses's. The archer leapt back, falling over something that was lying on the ground. She peered forward, realizing that it was the body of their leader, Munji. Looking around Rose realized that the rest of the adventurer group was here, their corpses lying around her in the field. She looked up at Lupusregina in anger and threw herself at her. Lupus sidestepped the tackle and stabbed the end of her staff into Rose's left leg, pinning her to the ground. Brita could only look on from the sidelines, unaware as the other two maids approached her.

"Need a little help?" Lupusregina chuckled, removing the staff and twirling it around so that the end was facing up. She ran her tongue up and down, coating her lips with blood. She didn't seem to be very pleased with her results and spat the blood back out onto Rose.

"I don't know how Entoma and Solution stomach the taste, it's horrible." She said, carelessly swinging the staff around and causing it to stab into Rose again, this time breaking through her ribcage and narrowly missing her heart.

"Sorry" she said, the smile dropping from her face for a moment as she healed Rose, the staff still buried in her chest. The skin mended around it and the broken ribs healed back. When the spell was complete and Rose could breathe again Lupusregina ripped the staff out, re-breaking the bones and ripping the skin open again. The scream Rose let out broke Brita out of her stupor.

"Just kill her already. Ants should be crushed quickly and carelessly." Said Narberal, resting the sharp blade of her staff at Brita's neck. Lupusregina rose the staff above her head and swung down, the blunt circle came rushing down onto Rose, smashing her face into the ground.

"No!" Brita shouted, pushing off the ground and trying to grasp Lupusregina. She cried out in pain as Narberal stabbed her in the shoulder to stop her from moving.

"Shut up and die you pathetic human" she spat, preparing to electrically charge her staff in order to fry Brita.

"Watch out!" Shizu shouted, raising her weapon and a firing a bullet off into the distance, Narberal looked up from the snivelling girl in front of her at the bright flash of light.

* * *

"Demiurge!" Albedo screamed, alerting the imp who had been delivering Cocytus and Aura their new orders.

"Yes Albedo-sama?" He asked, worried at the distress in her voice. Keeping her stable was his second priority, after finding Momonga-sama of course.

"Narberal Gamma" she screamed, shoving the list of guardians into his face. Demiurge scanned the holo-screen until he came across her name, which was flashing red. He pressed his finger down on her name, prompting a box to pop up on the screen. Demiurge froze, reading the message aloud.

"Narberal Gamma has rebelled"


End file.
